Darkest Night
by Kaeru Rei
Summary: SasuNaru. Vamp!fic. AU. Rated M por futuros eventos. A Naruto no le gusta andar solo de noche, ¿qué tan horrible sería empezar a sentir que una criatura lo persigue?
1. -1-

_**Disclaimer:**__ los personajes que reconozcan pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

_**A/N: **__Este fic no tiene nada que ver con la saga Crepúsculo, pero lo que me mueve a escribirlo es mi idea de cómo debe ir una historia de amor entre un humano y un vampiro (eso y mi obsesión con el SasuNaru)._

_**El nombre entre las equis significa cambio en el PoV.**_

**-»x«–»Naruto«–»x«-**

―Es un soberano fastidio―me quejo por enésima vez. Kiba rueda sus afiladas pupilas con fastidio.

―Viejo, ¿cuántas veces lo vas a tener que estar repitiendo? Ya quedó _bastante_ claro.

―Claro, porque tú no eres el que tendrá que estar viajando de noche…

―Escucha, Naruto, ya fue, ya está. No puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo―y acentúa sus palabras con un gesto cortante de los brazos―, ahora sólo cállate para que pueda hacer mi tarea en paz.

―Ay, por favor―lo ataco, molesto―: aquí y en China se sabe que estás viendo porno.

Una mirada que ciertamente es de sorpresa pero también podría venir acompañada de cierto sonrojo (es difícil decirlo por culpa de esos tatuajes que se hizo en las mejillas) se encuentra durante un instante con la mía antes de que Kiba vuelva a fijar su atención en la pantalla de su laptop.

Me parece que resopla entre dientes, pero no estoy seguro.

―Hey, perdona―me atrevo a mascullar al cabo de un rato de silencio―. Es sólo que todo esto me tiene… tú sabes.

―No pasa nada―y la media sonrisa que deja entrever sus afilados caninos me lo confirma. Yo le sonrío de vuelta y él desvía su atención a la máquina otra vez. Yo entierro mi cara en la almohada a la vez que me deshago sin delicadeza de mis zapatos, arrojándolos por ahí.

He estado compartiendo habitación con Kiba desde hace algo más de dos años, cuando entramos a la universidad. El año pasado tuve problemas con un profesor y con un par de cursos en general y bueno, como mi promedio ahora apesta, me quedé sin cupo en los horarios que me gustan y ahora tendré que llevar un par de materias _de noche_. No es que yo sea demasiado madrugador (Kiba diría que a veces ha tenido que golpearme para obligarme a salir de la cama), pero tengo que tomar el autobús para viajar de aquí a la universidad y hacerlo después de las diez de la noche no me resulta para nada llamativo. ¿Qué si tengo miedo a la oscuridad? No. ¿A ser asaltado? Oh, sí. No quiero ni pensar en qué haría si perdiera mi computadora portátil o mi teléfono móvil. Me han costado horas de trabajo y ciertamente de hambre también.

―Si vas a fapearte ten la decencia de esperar a que me haya dormido―le advierto a Kiba en plan de broma. Él niega con la cabeza y me mira de soslayo mientras dice, tratando de mantenerse serio:

―No podrías ayudarme si te duermes, hermano.

Yo hago un gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia, y me doy la vuelta, de modo que lo que veo es la pared junto a mi cama y el par de gastados póster, el calendario y las notitas post-it que la "adornan". Mi cuerpo se siente pesado después de pasarme la tarde atendiendo en la tienda de Ero-sennin y por la jugada de fútbol-sala que le siguió. La opaca luz que llega desde el ordenador de Kiba cambia de colores con las imágenes y pronto me siento como hipnotizado. Mis párpados se abren cada vez con menos frecuencia y luego ya no soy consciente de nada más.

Llega la mañana siguiente y me levanto tarde. Kiba ya no está. Me tardo en la ducha. Es un día soleado pero con brisa. Elijo un jeans azul gastado en las rodillas de tanto uso y una de mis camisetas naranja, la que dice en grandes letras negras DREAM ON, BABY. Me doy una ojeada en el espejo y como todavía tengo el pelo mojado no me molesto en intentar peinarlo sino que sólo lo revuelvo con las manos. Me gustaría decir que soy guapo o, al menos, _pasable_; pero en realidad no soy muy popular entre las féminas. No que me afecte mucho, en realidad; tengo edad suficiente para haber notado y aceptado que no me va el sexo opuesto. Kiba lo sabe, creo. La mayoría de mis amigos lo debe saber. Yo no voy por ahí confirmando sus sospechas, pero un par de situaciones que no me gustaría repetir se los han debido dejar en claro. Pobre Shikamaru…

Antes de salir recojo mi sweater naranja y negra del suelo y la meto sin mayor ceremonia en mi mochila. ¿Qué? Ser gay no tiene nada que ver con ser delicado u ordenado.

Camino las tres cuadras que me separan de la parada de autobuses y afortunadamente no tengo que esperar más de ocho minutos hasta que llega uno que pasa por mi destino. El autobús va casi lleno y, como estoy de buen humor, rechazo la idea de sentarme en uno de los cuatro o cinco asientos libres y en cambio camino hasta el fondo del vehículo, donde me coloco los audífonos y le doy play a la música. Ir de pie me da la libertad de mover la cabeza y el pie al ritmo disparatado de System of a Down. Realmente me siento alegre hoy. Veinte minutos pasan y me bajo del autobús aun sintiéndome lo suficientemente feliz para corear una que otra parte de la música que oigo. Al revisar mi reloj de pulsera veo que son las 10:07 am y, como todavía es temprano, me encamino al puesto más cercano para comprar una manzana. No me tomará mucho llegar a mi salón, pero de todas formas me pongo en camino y saludo a un par de conocidos que me topo mientras voy.

La clase comienza a las 10:30, y para las 12:14 cuando la profesora nos deja salir yo ya estoy sintiendo que podría empezar a comerme mi cuaderno.

La tienda de mi padrino no está muy lejos y mi turno no empieza hasta las 2:00 pm, pero tengo demasiada hambre para dejar pasar la posibilidad del almuerzo que seguramente preparó Tsunade-baachan. Incentivado y movido por la tripa, hago la caminata de kilómetro y medio bajo los rayos solares del mediodía y por supuesto llego a casa de Ero-sennin sudando y ligeramente agitado.

―Muchacho de Dios―me reprende Ero-sennin medio sorprendido―, estas no son horas de andar al sol.

―Muero de hambre―lo ignoro―, ¿qué preparó la abuela? ¿Ramen, tal vez?

―Sueña, mocoso―dice el viejo, olvidando su preocupación y sonriendo su sonrisota bonachona.

Familiar como me es el lugar, paso por debajo del mostrador sin molestarme en alzar la compuertilla, y atravieso la trastienda hacia la puerta que da a la sala.

―¡Abueeelaaa! ―llamo.

―¿Naruto? Es temprano todavía―me dice medio sorprendida de verme.

―Moría de hambre, abuela―digo a la vez que compongo una cara de perrito medianamente convincente.

―Deja de llamarme abuela―dice ella, más por costumbre que porque en realidad le moleste, y torna hacia la cocina. Yo la sigo y el suave olor a pollo y papas me llena la nariz. Mi estómago se hace escuchar y Tsunade ríe entre dientes.

Ero-sennin es mi padrino, como ya mencioné. Él, la abuela Tsunade y el tío Sakumo se han ocupado de mí desde que murieron mis padres, cuando yo tenía cinco. La abuela no es realmente mi abuela y tampoco mi madrina, pero siempre me ha tratado como a su hijo.

Me siento a la mesa y, segundos después, Tsunade coloca un generoso plato de comida frente a mí. No tardo en devorarlo. Después de acabar voy a la pila y lavo el plato y, como todavía es apenas la una y un poco, voy a la sala y me pongo a ver la televisión con la abuela. Es una telenovela aburridísima, pero alcanzo a apreciar la espalda desnuda (bastante impresionante) del protagonista.

―Ése se llama Hiroki―explica la abuela―. Lo que me gusta de esta novela es que el _malo_ es el protagonista.

Yo asiento, pero en realidad sólo estoy matando el rato y bajando la comida. Cuando van a dar las dos me levanto, le doy las gracias a la abuela y voy a ocupar mi lugar en la tienda. Ero-sennin me hace un par de recomendaciones (las que ya me sé de memoria) y luego se va a hacerle compañía a su esposa. Ero-sennin vende todo tipo de chucherías; desde artículos de oficina hasta un par de herramientas de ferretería. Las personas vienen, compran y se van. Una que otra vez se detienen a hacer charla, si son conocidos o clientes habituales. A las 6:00 pm Jiraiya viene a cerrar y yo me despido, nuevamente me encamino a la universidad. Como no es tan tarde no me importa ir a pie. De todas formas no me gustan los gastos innecesarios.

Mi clase nocturna comienza a las 7, y no puedo evitar recordar que a esa hora usualmente estoy llegando al pequeño departamento que comparto con Kiba. Suspiro. Ni modo, nada qué hacer. La tarde ya está fresca y antes de llegar a donde voy ya me detenido dos veces: una a ponerme la sweater y otra a cerrármela.

Faltan veinte minutos para entrar, pero de todas maneras me encamino al salón de clases, que resulta ser un pequeño auditorio en el que nunca había estado. Sólo hay dos estudiantes adentro cuando llego. Claro, aún es muy temprano. Recostado a la pared del lado derecho está uno de piel tostada y cabello revuelto que me recuerda vagamente a Shino en la forma de vestir (principalmente porque lleva gafas oscuras). El otro está en la primera fila y es sumamente pálido, al punto que casi parece brillar bajo las luces fluorescentes; tiene el pelo peinado de manera más bien extravagante y parece que le hubiera tomado mucho tiempo levantárselo así. El de las gafas no se inmuta, parece concentrado en anotar… alguna cosa. El del peinado intrépido se voltea con mucha suavidad («como un cisne» pienso, y suprimo una risita), pero entonces sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y el suelo bajo mis pies desaparece, ¡me caigo! ¡Voy a morir! Aterrado, me aferro al respaldar del asiento más cercano y pasan aún dos segundos antes de que me dé cuenta que había un escalón y no lo noté. Algo apenado, me doy cuenta que el de los lentes alzó la vista para verme y trato de disimular sentándome en el asiento del que me agarré cuando creí que me caía. Después que me he sentado envío una mirada hacia el pálido y me parece vislumbrar una media sonrisa autosuficiente en sus labios (que recién noto parecen un poco morados. Éste tipo debería alimentarse mejor) mientras su cabeza vuelve a girarse hacia el frente con la misma suavidad.

«Tal vez le duele la cabeza» me digo. Entonces se me ocurre preguntarme cómo pude ser tan torpe para no ver el escalón. Frunzo el entrecejo. Yo _vi_ ese escalón. Estoy seguro. Justo antes de ver a los ojos al paliducho de los labios azulados. ¿O me imaginé que lo veía? No tiene sentido. De pronto no estoy tan seguro.

El pálido cambia de posición y, como es lo único que tengo al frente aparte de sillas, un escritorio y el pizarrón, mi atención se fija en él casi de inmediato. Parece erguirse un poco en su lugar y luego ladea la cabeza como con aire contemplativo, ¿cuál será la expresión de su rostro? Me reprendo mentalmente por preguntarme eso. No es asunto mío. Una mano de dedos largos y finos se enreda entre las hebras de negro azulado que nacen en la nuca del pálido y empieza a juguetear con ellas con aire perezoso. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda, ¿qué rayos? He visto montones de personas hacer cosas similares. Desde que entré a este salón no me reconozco. Los dedos empiezan a trazar círculos entre los cabellos y hacia el hombro y yo no me doy cuenta de que estoy siguiendo su movimiento como embobado hasta que la mano se detiene abruptamente y cae probablemente en el regazo de su dueño. Por la puerta entran tres personas que parecen venir comentando un juego de béisbol y yo me siento de pronto como si acabaran de cortar la electricidad mientras hubiera estado viendo televisión. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿Este cosquilleo es acaso…? ¡Ni siquiera le he visto la cara completa!

Afortunadamente parece que el resto de la clase está llegando y de pronto ya la nuca del pálido no es tan interesante ¡y el muy cretino ha vuelto a enderezar el cuello! «Es como si me leyera la mente» pienso, pero luego no puedo evitar sentirme idiota.

La clase transcurre sin tropiezos y el pálido aparentemente abandonó el salón mientras yo me entretenía metiendo de nuevo mis pertenencias en la mochila, porque cuando me enderezo para colgármela del hombro e irme, el sujeto en cuestión no está a la vista. Le doy una ojeada al reloj, ¡las 9:45! Debo darme prisa, ¿qué tal si después de las 10 no pasan más autobuses? Es decir, de seguro pasarán, pero deben estar mucho más espaciados entre sí. No me gustaría quedarme esperando solo por ahí. Abandono el edificio a paso rápido y me dirijo directamente a la parada del autobús. Me siento muy aliviado de ver tres personas más esperando y me reprendo mentalmente por mis temores. Sólo un par de minutos después de las diez llega el transporte, y una vez que me he instalado en un asiento junto a la ventana me siento ya tranquilo.

Al bajar del autobús y encaminarme al departamento voy pensando en qué comeré y haciendo un recuento mental de mis responsabilidades para el día siguiente. Doy vuelta a la esquina y ya sólo las tres cuadras habituales me separan de mi cena. Es una calle sin salida, así que no está transitada, y sólo está iluminada por dos lámparas. Tal vez me parecería peligroso si no hubiera pasado a esta hora por aquí tantas veces. Voy caminando felizmente cuando, entre la segunda y la tercera cuadra (frente a la callejuela oscura y hedionda que las separa) las luces de todos los edificios circundantes se apagan de repente, y doy un respingo por la sorpresa.

―Rayos…―murmuro entre dientes. Cortaron la electricidad, qué extraño.

Y es en ese momento que veo algo brillante a mi derecha, en el fondo de la callejuela maloliente: dos lucecitas rojas que me causan curiosidad primero y horror después, cuando las veo moverse y de pronto ya no están perfiladas sobre la negrura impenetrable del callejón, sino que tras ellas la tenue luz de la luna ilumina un óvalo blanquecino que no puede ser otra cosa que un rostro.

Desechando cualquier pensamiento racional, echo a correr para cruzar cuanto antes la cuadra que me queda. Oigo pasos detrás de mí (o creo oírlos, puede que sean el eco de mis pisadas en el solitario pavimento), pero no me doy la vuelta hasta que llego arriba de las escaleras que conducen a mi departamento. Mi respiración es aún agitada mientras miro frenéticamente alrededor de la calle, y es en ese momento que las luces vuelven, iluminando mi desértica periferia. Un perro empieza a ladrar a la distancia. Todavía con los nervios a flor de piel me acerco a mi puerta, y estoy llevándome la mano al bolsillo donde llevo las llaves cuando ésta se abre, revelando a un interrogante Kiba en pantaloneta. Yo doy un salto en el lugar, y luego me llevo la mano al corazón, tratando de tranquilizarme.

―¿Naruto? ―inquiere mi compañero, ahora un poco confundido―Oí como que alguien subía corriendo, ¿fuiste tú?

Entro al departamento rápidamente y cierro la puerta lo más aprisa que puedo sin parecer un demente asustado.

―¿Por qué venías corriendo? ―pregunta esta vez, y entonces alza las cejas como si acabara de entender algo―, ¿Te asustó el apagón? Jajaja, oh, viejo…

No me siento de humor para discutirle, así que me apresuro a dejar caer mi mochila cerca de mi cama y me dirijo a la pequeña cocina a buscar qué comer. Saco un cartón de leche del refri y me sirvo un generoso vaso.

―Hay pollo en el microondas―dice Kiba, y yo me apresuro a sacarlo―, ¿de verdad estás tan asustado? Viejo, ¿a quién rayos viste? ¿Jeff the Killer?

―Tal vez―digo por fin, y mi voz suena un poco insegura.

Kiba frunce el ceño.

―No, ya, de veras.

―No sé, Kiba―confieso después de un largo trago de leche―, era… algo.

―Debió ser tu imaginación.

La imagen de los brillantes ojos rojos sobre la cara blanca vuelve a mi mente.

―Jeff the Killer…―murmuro pensativo, y Kiba se echa a reír. Le enviaría una mirada asesina, pero todavía siento las rodillas de mantequilla. ¿Cuándo habrá sido la última vez que estuve tan asustado?

―Relájate, viejo―me dice―. Sea lo que haya sido, ya estás aquí, ¿no?

―Sí―respondo, pero estoy pensando en quedarme a dormir en casa de la abuela mañana.

―¿Qué tal tu clase nocturna?

No voy a decirle que me descubrí a mí mismo fantaseando inconscientemente con un anémico, así que menciono el profesor y la larga espera hasta que nos dejara salir.

―Uno de mis compañeros se parece un poco a Shino, además―añado.

―¿Ah, sí? Ese Shino…―dice, como si se estuviera acordando de un momento especialmente agradable de su vida.

Al final limpio mis desórdenes y me voy a acostar. Kiba no se queda despierto esta vez, pues dice que entra mañana temprano. Eso nunca lo ha detenido, pero una parte de mí se inclina a creer que teme desvelarme. «Quién sabe, tal vez Kiba no es tan inconsciente como aparenta» me digo, pero pasan los minutos y él empieza a roncar. Yo sigo despierto.


	2. -2-

**-»x«–»Naruto«–»x«-**

El día siguiente llegó sin importarle qué tan buena o mala noche yo hubiera pasado. Son las 5:38 am y debo darme prisa porque mi primera clase es a las 7:15. No cometeré la imprudencia de irme sin desayunar esta vez, así que me como una cantidad importante de pan, café y huevos revueltos.

Hoy no me siento ni remotamente tan alegre como ayer, pero casi es una fortuna que los autobuses vayan tan llenos a esta hora. En un día así temo que me quedaré dormido si soy lo suficientemente ingenuo para apoyar la cabeza por ahí. La bendición del sol es (no, no es que yo sea un cobarde, es que los que nieguen esto se mienten a sí mismos): no importan qué tan asustado hayas estado la noche anterior o lo vívidas que hayan sido tus pesadillas; cuando el sol reina en el cielo todo parece producto de la mente, lejano e inofensivo.

Para cuando estoy ya ubicado en mi clase (entre Ino y Gaara, que la llevan conmigo), ya me he convencido de que pudo haber sido cualquier cosa desde un gato a un reflejo, y que sólo me dejé llevar por la sorpresa del apagón. La clase es sumamente aburrida, y Gaara se da a la tarea de pellizcarme cada vez que me estoy quedando dormido. Le explico que pasé mala noche y, ya que Ino se ofrece a pasarme sus apuntes (que son siempre mucho más sustanciosos y ordenados que los míos, de todas formas), él me permite echar una cabezada por el resto de la clase. Amo a mis amigos…

Tengo un par de horas libres, y me reúno con Kiba, Neji y Temari (que resultan estar desocupados en ese momento también). Nos pasamos las horas antes del almuerzo charlando y riendo. Para el almuerzo se nos unen Ino, Gaara, Sakura-chan, Lee y Hinata. La mayoría de ellos tienen que volver a clases a la 1:00 pm, pero Lee ya salió y me invita a acompañarlo al gimnasio universitario. No es que yo tenga muchas ganas de irme a sudar, pero es difícil no ceder ante sus insistencias y al final accedo. Lee me reta a alzar pesas y, aunque resulto ser malísimo, él siempre optimista me muestra la técnica apropiada y pronto siento que podría agarrarle el gusto a la cuestión. A la 1:40 pm me despido de mi amigo (de todas formas su traje de licra verde ya se está empapando en sudor y la visión es algo perturbadora) y me dirijo a la casa del padrino y la abuela. Estoy cansado por el gimnasio y, como la idea de caminar a estas horas no me llama la atención en lo más mínimo, me espero el bus aunque llegue un poco tarde.

Jiraiya me reprende por mi tardanza (aunque no sea de más de diez minutos), pero cuando le explico la situación y le pido que me deje ir a darme un baño acepta de todas formas. Ya vestido con algo limpio (esta camiseta de mangas largas en azul eléctrico que va tan bien con mis ojos) me voy a cumplir mis deberes en la tienda. A eso de las cuatro la abuela me trae una taza de café y un paquete de galletas saladas que le agradezco de todo corazón. Seguro que desde allá adentro podía oírme bostezar… Sólo pensar en que nuevamente no llegaré a mi casa antes de las diez y media me baja el ánimo que me había subido el aperitivo.

Poco después de las seis ya he cumplido mi pequeño turno y recojo mis cosas para irme a la clase. Al menos mañana (como es miércoles) no tengo clases en la noche.

Nuevamente encuentro al de las gafas y al pálido en el auditorio antes que yo (qué curioso coincidir con ambos en esta clase también), pero esta vez también hay una muchacha delgada de pelo muy largo y lacio en la última fila, aparentemente enfrascada mensajéandose con alguien. Me encamino a un asiento del lado izquierdo desde donde tengo una buena perspectiva del cisne anémico, pero me siento tontamente consiente de cada escalón que bajo. Qué vergüenza ayer…

Una vez que me he sentado dirijo mi vista hacia el paliducho y lo descubro mirándome con aire de sabelotodo. Qué pesado me caen esa clase de tipos. Le frunzo el ceño y él sonríe un poco antes de volver su atención al frente otra vez. Parece que está anotando algo, pero su letra es demasiado estrecha y alargada y no puedo entender nada desde aquí. ¿Acaso estoy espiando sus notas? Soy de lo peor. Me siento erguido en mi asiento, dispuesto a no volver a prestar atención al pálido ese. Tres minutos después me doy cuenta de que lo estoy mirando otra vez, ¡argh! ¡Ni siquiera es guapo! ¡A mí no me gustan los flacuchos palidejos! Ojalá tuviera al menos la espalda ancha o los hombros fibrosos, pero el amplio cuello (va prácticamente abierto de un hombro al otro) de su camiseta negra sólo revela piel blanquísima y formas casi femeninas. Está súper delgado el hombre. De repente el blanco de mi visión se voltea hacia mí y dice:

―¿Podrías dejar de vigilarme la nuca?

Siento que la sangre se me acumula en las mejillas.

―Es un bonito tatuaje―respondo, tratando de disimular. Realmente tiene uno: en el lugar donde se encuentran el cuello y el hombro izquierdo, pero más hacia la espalda que hacia la clavícula. Ayer no se le veía por la ropa que llevaba, pero hoy se entrevé el borde superior.

El pálido no responde, pero en cambio se desliza suavemente la camiseta por el hombro izquierdo, metiéndose la mano entre el material y la piel de modo que parece una caricia, y revelando la totalidad del diseño: son tres aspas negras rodeadas de aspas más chicas, o tal vez son letras o sólo puntos. No lo distingo con suficiente claridad y espero no estar pensando seriamente en acercarme a echar un vistazo más detallado. Mi sonrojo se acentúa.

Concéntrate, Naruto.

¡Pero no en su cuello, maldición! Dios, por favor, que este sujeto se acomode la ropa de una vez, antes de que me descubra a mí mismo pidiéndole el número.

Y Dios se apiadó de mí, oh, gracias, muchas gracias.

Ahora el pálido vuelve a arquear su cuello como ayer y yo me tenso inmediatamente. «No estoy pensando lo que creo que estoy pensando» intento convencerme, pero puedo sentir que mi respiración es un poco más agitada que hace cinco minutos. Una sonrisa traviesa se advierte en sus ojos negros y mi corazón se salta un latido.

El tipo este podrá ser anémico, pero es muy _atrayente_.

Con la suavidad que ya estoy creyendo que caracteriza todos sus ademanes, el pálido se da vuelta nuevamente en su asiento y yo me apresuro a sacar mi cuaderno para rayar una página o lo que sea. Se acabó el veamos-al-flaco. Al menos por hoy.

Logro mantener la atención en los renglones hasta que empieza a llegar la gente, me siento como si acabara de superar alguna especie de prueba, ¡qué loco! En ese momento se me ocurre que antes de entrar al salón tenía sueño, pero ya no. «¿Eh? Qué extraño».

Cuando la clase está cerca de terminar, el profesor pide un voluntario para hacer una breve exposición el viernes. La idea de los puntos extra resulta vagamente llamativa, pero una mano tan blanca que se adivinan las venas purpúreas bajo la piel se alza con delicadeza de cisne y adivinen quién fue más rápido que yo en decidirse. De todas formas preparar una exposición, aunque sea pequeña, requiere tiempo que no tengo ganas de invertir en algo que no sea dormir. Repentinamente he descubierto que me siento muy cansado.

Me levanto de mi asiento y recojo mis cosas. Estoy cerca de la puerta, avanzando entre la multitud que va saliendo, cuando el dorso de mi mano roza algo que se siente frío como un pomo metálico. Me volteo para ver de qué se trata, pero lo único que veo son los brillantes ojos negros (realmente son _negros_, no se atisban siquiera las pupilas) del paliducho, que me está devolviendo la mirada con el semblante carente de expresión. Siento el impulso de decirle algo, pero no se me ocurre qué, así que aparto la mirada y un par de segundos después ya estoy fuera del recinto y empiezo a caminar en dirección a la parada de autobús.

Me gustaría creer que la clase de hoy fue menos rara que la de ayer, pero lo único que tengo por claro es que le presté más atención al cisne anémico que al profesor. Hmmm…

Ya diviso a las personas que están esperando en la parada de autobús cuando recuerdo la cara de Jeff the Killer (fue a quien más se me pareció el rostro blanco del callejón) y me detengo. ¿Debería ir a casa de la abuela? Todavía me encuentro indeciso unos segundos, pero decidiéndome saco mi celular y le envío un mensaje de texto a Kiba: _"Estoy cansado hermano, me iré a quedar con la abuela"_. Probablemente él no me responderá, así que meto el aparato en el bolsillo exterior de la mochila y me doy la vuelta para dirigirme hacia la otra parada, que está fuera del campus. Al llegar la encuentro desierta y me imagino que seguramente acaba de pasar uno de los buses. Transcurren los minutos y soy vagamente consciente de que no sólo no han llegado más personas sino que además no hay rastro del dichoso transporte. Desecho rápidamente mis dudas y me digo firmemente que esta no es una vía tan transitada como otras, lo cual es cierto. Mantengo mi optimismo durante bastante tiempo, pero a 10:52 ya estoy muy convencido de que no pasará ningún otro autobús y que debo empezar a caminar _ya_.

Estoy nervioso, pero me excuso a mí mismo diciéndome que cualquier persona se sentiría igual. Sin más remedio emprendo la caminata y 400 metros después otra duda me detiene. El camino se bifurca, pero ambas ramas me pueden conducir a mi destino, ¿la diferencia? Por la derecha es apenas un kilómetro (de barrios relativamente marginales que de día no son especialmente peligrosos), y por la izquierda son casi tres (pero sobre una vía de seis carriles, con buena iluminación y constante paso de vehículos). Mi debate interno no dura demasiado, pues mi prioridad en este momento es llegar a casa de Jiraiya cuanto antes, y opto por el camino de la derecha. Todo va muy bien al principio, pese a que algunas lámparas del tendido eléctrico están rotas y la calle en general no es muy amplia o las casas bonitas. He recorrido casi la mitad del camino cuando oigo voces acercándose. De una callejuela alterna un poco más adelante a la izquierda sale un grupo de al menos siete u ocho sujetos con pinta de hampones. Aún no he caminado frente al oscuro pasaje, por lo que los hombres me tapan el paso. Mierda.

―¡Hey, niñito de mami! ―dice el que salió de primero, los demás centran su atención en mí mientras se van posicionando de modo que resulta evidente que no escaparé―, ¿te gusta el béisbol? ―levanta un bate que lleva en la mano derecha―Nos está haciendo falta un jugador…

Sus amigotes le ríen la gracia, y mientras yo me pregunto si será o no sensato intentar seguir mi camino como si nada.

―¿No respondes? ―me increpa, y a la luz tenue de la farola más cercana me permite distinguir su sonrisa sardónica.

―No soy bueno para el béisbol―digo tan tranquilo como puedo mientras veo de reojo a los tipos que han empezando a acercarse despacio a mi posición.

―¿No? Pero si nosotros te enseñamos…

―Podemos enseñarte muchas cosas, niño―añade uno flaco que va desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

―Debería irme ya, es muy tarde―vuelvo a hablar, pero esta vez tengo la certeza de que estoy en graves problemas. Tal vez si fuera lo suficientemente rápido…

―No, no, no, quédate―me invita el del bate, que seguramente será su líder.

Oigo que los demás muestran su asentimiento con frases como "sí, que se quede" o "nos vamos a divertir". Ya he tenido tiempo de sobra para arrepentirme de no haber ido por el camino largo, ¡o más aún! De no haber tomado el autobús hacia mi departamento. El tipo del bate empieza a acercarse a mi posición, y cuando está a unos tres metros de distancia ya no lo soporto más y me echo a correr; lo que fue, obviamente, una decisión estúpida a gran escala.

―¡Agárrenlo!

Y, por supuesto, lo hacen. No llego diez metros más allá de la callejuela cuando ya he sido tirado sobre el pavimento. El aliento hediondo del líder me calienta la oreja mientras murmura:

―No esta noche, niño lindo.

Me levanta sin la menor delicadeza y me lanza contra otro sujeto, que me inmoviliza efectivamente, sujetando mis manos detrás de mi cabeza. «Estoy jodido» resuena en mi mente.

―Ay, ¿pero qué es esto? ―dice el líder en tono meloso, sujetando mi barbilla con una mano y moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro―, ¿no es una lindura?―todos ríen.

―A mí me gustan rubios, Akise―dice uno alto de piel oscura mientras se reacomoda la entrepierna de modo francamente obsceno.

El líder (el tal Akise) sonríe sin humor.

―Estás de suerte―le responde.

«No voy a llorar, no _debo_ llorar» me repito una y otra vez «por favor Dios, no dejes que me maten».

Un ruido proveniente del oscuro pasadizo del que salieron los indeseables desvía la atención de todos. Suena como si alguien hubiera vaciado un saco lleno de latas vacías. El sujeto más cercano se asoma y dice:

―Akise, aquí hay alguien―después se vuelve otra vez hacia el callejón y grita―: ¡hey, tú!

El líder hace un gesto con la cabeza y tres tipos más (entre ellos el de piel oscura) se unen al que se asomó primero. Los cuatro entran en la callejuela. Por un momento hay silencio, mucho silencio (excepto por el palpitar acelerado que retumba dentro de mi cabeza), y luego un grito horrorizado llena la noche.

―¿Qué demon…?

―¡Koba! ¡Koba!

―¡Ahhhhh!

El tipo del bate parece indeciso un momento, pero luego se voltea rápidamente en mi dirección y me propina un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que me vuelve negro el campo de visión. El que me sostenía me lanza de cara al suelo y yo oigo más que veo los pies mientras el resto de la pandilla se dirige corriendo al callejón.

―¡No! ¡Akise! ¡Váyanse! ―se oye que gritan desde la oscuridad.

―¿Qué diantres está…?―empieza a preguntar el tal Akise, pero se interrumpe. Yo levanto la cabeza un poco y vislumbro (aún borroso) que grita hacia la negrura del callejón―: ¡Koba! ―y se adentra a toda prisa, seguido de sus compañeros.

Otro grito desgarrador vuelve a escucharse y yo por fin atino a ponerme de pie, pero el mundo a mi alrededor no se estabiliza del todo y me tropiezo aparentemente con mis propios pies. Vuelvo a caer pesadamente y no puedo reprimir un gemido ahogado al enterrarse mi propio codo contra mis costillas. Nuevamente dirijo mi vista hacia el lugar por donde desaparecieron los sujetos y veo que el flaco que no llevaba nada puesto en la parte superior sale corriendo a trompicones, gritando todo el tiempo.

―¡Ayuda! ¡Auxilio!

Todo mi mundo parece detenerse con lo que pasa a continuación: de la penumbra del callejón surge una figura que no viene caminando o siquiera corriendo, sino que parece haberse abalanzado sobre el flaco desde mucho antes de hacerse ver. Cae sobre él, derribándolo, y se lanza contra su cuello como una fiera salvaje. Los gritos de la víctima se apagan entre burbujeos y toses guturales, ¡el hombre se está ahogando en su propia sangre! La _cosa_ que atacó al tipo («_mató_», aclara mi subconsciente) lo tiene aún sujeto contra el pavimento y por la forma en que se mueve parece estar comiéndose _algo_ en el lugar de la nuca donde hincó los dientes. Yo estoy paralizado de miedo, y creo que emito un sonido a medio camino entre un jadeo y un gemido, porque entonces la _criatura_ se detiene y levanta suavemente su cabeza.

Y entonces lo veo. Los jeans, la swater blanca llena de sangre, la mata de cabello revuelto que cae sobre su cara ocultando parcialmente ese par de luminosos irises rojos, la parte inferior del rostro (semioculto por la sombra de la cabeza de su víctima) oscurecida por la sangre…

_Jeff the Killer_.

Nada tiene ahora sentido o explicación lógica ni importa que así sea: lo único en mi mente es _huir_. Mis pies primero parecen falsear, pero logro ponerme –y mantenerme– de pie. Corro quizá como nunca en mi vida y no me detengo hasta que he llegado a la puerta de la casa de mi padrino.

―¡Jiraiya! ¡Tsunade! ―grito con voz jadeante y llena de horror mientras aporreo sin misericordia la puerta y miro fuera de control a mi alrededor―¡Socorro! ¡Ayuda, por favor!

Gracias al cielo las luces se encienden rápido y la puerta se abre, revelando a una asombrada Tsunade en bata de dormir. Yo la empujo sin pretenderlo en mi carrera por entrar, y con manos temblorosas cierro la puerta de golpe y comienzo a forcejear con el picaporte y la cerradura.

―¡Naruto, por Dios santísimo! ―exclama ella―, ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

―…―intento hablar, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en el nudo que se me formó en la garganta. Siento mis lágrimas empezar a descender calientes por mis mejillas y la imagen de Tsunade se va llenando de puntos brillantes hasta desaparecer completamente.

Me despierto en una cama. Parpadeo un par de veces y a la luz de la lámpara de noche veo a la abuela y el padrino hablando junto a la puerta.

―…de pronto, no me dijo nada―concluye ella.

―¿Abuela? ―pregunto con la voz un tanto rasposa. Creo que mientras corría estuve gritando, pero no estoy seguro.

―Naruto, niño mío, ¿qué te pasó? ―Tsunade se apresura a venir a mi lado y rodearme en un abrazo maternal. A su espalda veo preocupación en la cara de Jiraiya.

―Hay un… monstruo, abuela―dejo salir atropelladamente―. Ayer estaba en esa calle sucia que queda sólo a una cuadra de mi departamento y hoy los mató, a esos tipos los mató, estoy seguro de que todos ellos están muertos…―me detengo jadeando. Jiraiya frunce el ceño.

―¿De qué hablas, mocoso? ―pero percibo el desasosiego en su voz.

―Era…―estoy a punto de decir 'Jeff the Killer', pero sé que ellos no entenderán y además recuerdo que Jeff mata con un cuchillo. O eso creo, ¿importa acaso? Esa cosa no era humana. No podía serlo.

―Ya, mi amor―la abuela me acaricia la espalda y el efecto es inmediato. Mi respiración empieza a volverse otra vez regular. No importa la edad que tenga: ella es como mi madre y yo siempre me sentiré a salvo en sus brazos.

―Unos tipos intentaron asaltarme―explico al cabo de un rato―, pero una cosa apareció, salió de un callejón y los mató―Tsunade se separa de mí y me mira con un aire entre crítico y desconcertado―. Los mató a todos, abuela. Creo que eran ocho. Ni uno de ellos debe haber sobrevivido.

Jiraiya arruga profundamente el entrecejo.

―¿Pero qué dices?

―Es la verdad. Y luego esa… criatura, me vio, me miró a los ojos, y yo corrí, ¿qué iba a hacer? Creí que no lo contaría.

El viejo parece a punto de protestar, pero la abuela se da cuenta y lo silencia con una mirada de advertencia.

―Ya pasó, Naru―me dice, y comienza a acariciarme amorosamente el pelo―. Jiraiya, trae una pastilla para dormir.

Mi padrino sale de la habitación y vuelve un minuto después con la pastilla y un vaso con agua. Yo los acepto agradecido, pero me veo seriamente tentado a pedirle a la abuela que se quede conmigo hasta que me duerma. Al final les aseguro a ambos que ya me encuentro tranquilo y que estoy cansado. Ellos me desean buenas noches y salen de mi habitación (la que ocupo mientras vivo aquí). Creí que estaría muy conmocionado para dormir, pero pronto me doy cuenta de que estoy exhausto mental y físicamente. Eso más la droga en la pastilla me arrastran a un sueño profundo.

_**A/N: **__no sé cómo será en otros lugares, pero en la universidad que yo estudio se recibe la misma clase el lunes y el jueves. De igual manera los martes y viernes. Por esta razón los miércoles es habitual tenerlos libres._


	3. -3-

**-»x«–»Kiba«–»x«-**

Estoy algo preocupado por Naruto. Anoche no vino a dormir. Me puso un mensaje, y todo parecía de lo más normal. Quiero decir, es común que se quede con el anciano pervertido y su esposa de vez en cuando, pero hoy llegó al departamento temprano, demasiado temprano (yo ni siquiera me había levantado todavía). Estaba pálido y se metió de una vez en la cama, apenas me saludó.

―Viejo, ¿qué pasó? ―le pregunté a eso de las diez, porque todavía no se levantaba y yo estaba seguro de que no había dormido ni un minuto.

―¿Recuerdas lo que pasó antenoche? ―dijo después de un rato. Estaba de cara a la pared, pero su voz sonaba tan apagada que sin darme cuenta yo me había puesto de pie y me le estaba acercando. Cuando llegué a la par de él, se dio la vuelta y vi que tenía una sombra verdosa, como el rastro de un golpe, en el lado izquierdo de la cara.

―¿Te peleaste con alguien? Viejo, ¿qué diablos pasó?

―Había algo antier en el callejón―dijo, pero me veía sin verme―, sólo pude distinguir la cara pálida y los ojos rojos. Al principio creí que era Jeff the Killer, pero entre más lo pienso más me doy cuenta de que no era él.

―¿Y eso es todo? ―no entiendo por qué tanto problema con eso; todo el mundo ve o cree ver cosas de vez en cuando―, ¿Quién te pegó, hermano?

―Había unos tipos, salieron de un callejón; iban a robarme, golpearme, violarme, y Dios sabe qué más.

Yo abro la boca para interrumpirlo, es decir, ¿qué es todo esto? Pero él no se detiene y sus palabras me sorprenden tanto que me quedo callado.

―Y entonces volvió a aparecer, _esa_ _cosa_ de ojos rojos y cara pálida, y mató a todos los sujetos. O eso creo. Yo sólo vi lo que le hizo a uno, ¡le comió la garganta, Kiba! Había tanta sangre…

Me quedo sin palabras. Es obvio que no puedo creer esto, pero eso no significa que no pueda sentirme confundido.

―¿De qué estás hablando?

Entonces saca algo de debajo de las cobijas. Es un periódico. Me lo alcanza y en la primera página se lee _**Ocho hombres muertos en presunto enfrentamiento de bandas**_. Le lanzo una mirada interrogante y él me hace un gesto con la cabeza para que lea. Abro el periódico y busco la página donde está el artículo, que dice así:

_El cuerpo judicial se encuentra conmocionado por la muerte de ocho hombres el día de ayer en horas de la noche, en la localidad de X. Una vecina alertó a las autoridades pues, según dice, escuchó unos gritos horribles y creyó que estarían quitándole la vida a alguien. Mucho sorprendió a los tres oficiales que se presentaron al lugar encontrar no una sino ocho víctimas, que se presume conformaban la banda criminal conocida como Lingus. Cinco de los cuerpos ya han sido identificados como AN―, KK―, RM―, NK― y PA―, las identidades de los tres restantes aún no han sido confirmadas, pero se espera conocer sus nombres hoy mismo en horas de la tarde.  
Las causas de muerte son claras, según los informes forenses; y sin embargo, esto es lo que más preocupa a las autoridades.  
"Cuatro de los cuerpos fueron mutilados" explicó la doctora HI― a nuestro corresponsal "pero aún no hemos podido determinar qué clase de arma se utilizó para ello". Adicionalmente, H comentó que los cuellos de las víctimas habían sido heridos con lo que podría ser un cuchillo sin filo, aunque otro de los doctores encargados, UF―, declaró: "Realmente las heridas parecen provocadas por los dientes de alguna especie de animal". Los organismos pertinentes están recorriendo ahora los zoológicos cercanos, pero esta posibilidad puede prácticamente descartarse, dada la ubicación y circunstancias del siniestro.  
Se sospecha que el asesinato en masa fue producto de una venganza por parte de otra banda criminal similar, debido principalmente a que el cuerpo del que fue identificado como PA―, conocido cabecilla de los Lingus, fue uno de los más dañados. No obstante, una de las víctimas aún no identificadas fue encontrada con muestras tan cruentas de violencia que su descripción por este medio resultaría inapropiada.  
Se espera conocer más detalles a lo largo del día._

No puedo evitar buscar a Naruto con la vista.

―¿Y bien? ―me pregunta.

―Qué masacre, viejo.

―Jeff… no; lo que haya sido esa cosa, los mató. Creo que me hubiera matado a mí también si no hubiera salido corriendo.

―…―yo lo miro en silencio un rato, pero él sigue serio. Al final hago la pregunta obvia―¿esperas que me crea eso?

―¿Qué? ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!

―Viejo, si aquí mismo lo dice―señalo el periódico―: los mató otra panda de asaltantes igual a ellos.

―¡Yo estuve ahí!

Me lo pienso un momento, pero por favor. Hay que ser un poco realistas.

―Estabas asustado, ¡no te culpo! ―digo cuando veo que me va a interrumpir―. Puede que… te lo hayas…

―¿Imaginado? ―se está enojando, arfff, este Naruto…

―… pues sí.

―Vete a la mierda, Kiba.

Y el muy nenita me da la espalda otra vez y se tapa la cabeza con las cobijas.

―¿Sabes qué? Di lo que quieras. Por mí puedes quedarte todo el día en la cama haciéndote el resentido, viejo. No me interesa.

Él no me responde, y yo me dirijo al baño. Con o sin Naruto voy a ir a donde Shika un rato.

–**»X«–**

Me detengo un momento antes de abrir la puerta del departamento, ¿Naruto se habrá quedado encerrado aquí todo el día? La luz que sale por la ventana me dice que al menos por el momento está. Abro y lo veo sentado en su cama leyendo de un libro y haciendo apuntes.

―¿Has estado ahí todo el día? ―pregunto alarmado.

Él levanta la vista y me hace cara de enojado, pero no responde sino que se pone otra vez a garabatear en su cuaderno.

―¿No fuiste a trabajar?

―No.

―¿Por qué?

―Ya te expliqué, pero tú no quieres creerme―dice con aire herido. Viejo, este tipo sí que puede comportarse como una nena…

―Naruto, por Dios, ya hablamos de eso.

―…

―Escucha, hagamos como que no dijimos nada esta mañana, ¿eso te gustaría más?

―No.

―¿Entonces? ―todo este tiempo viviendo con Naruto y hasta el día de hoy me doy cuenta que es una mujer disfrazada.

―Nada. Déjame en paz.

Mal disfrazada…

―Arff, lo que sea.

Prendo mi pc, me ensarto los audífonos en las orejas y me pongo a revisar Facebook. Me distraigo chateando y stalkeando chicas bonitas. Tanto así que se me olvida la silenciosa existencia que comparte departamento conmigo. A eso de la media noche lo recuerdo y me volteo hacia él. Está dormido.

**-»x«–»Naruto«–»x«-**

Suena mi alarma. Ya es de día otra vez.

―No quiero levantarme…―es verdad. No quiero andar solo de noche nunca más. Pero una idea me cruza la cabeza: tal vez pueda hacer que Gaara me acompañe a casa. Él nunca duerme, de todas formas.

Un poco más animado salgo de la cama y me meto al baño. Puede que esté exagerando demasiado, pero una vocecita siniestra en mi cabeza dice que _la cosa_ que ya vi dos veces no estaba en esos callejones por casualidad. No sé qué haré si la encuentro otra vez.

Después de bañarme y mientras preparo mi desayuno marco el número de Gaara.

―_¿Naruto?_

―Oye, Gaara, me preguntaba si me harías un favor.

―… _¿qué cosa?_

―¿Tienes algo qué hacer esta noche?

―…

―¿Gaara?

―_¿Me estás invitando a salir?_

―¿Qué? ¡Ah, no!

―…

―Es que pasó… bueno, pasó algo y…

―…

―¿Podrías venir a quedarte esta noche conmigo?

―… _tengo clases mañana temprano._

―Sí, lo sé, yo también, podemos ir juntos.

―… _bueno._

―¡Genial! Te juro que me salvaste la vida…

―_¿A qué hora llego a tu departamento?_

―De hecho yo esperaba que vinieras conmigo después que salgo de clases.

―_¿A qué hora?_

―A las diez.

―…

―¿Puedes?

―_Sí. Llámame cuando sales._

―Eres el mejor, Gaara, gracias.

―…

―¿Hasta más tarde?

―… _bueno._

Corto la comunicación y sonrío un poco.

Mi día se parece bastante al lunes pasado, excepto que hoy me reúno a almorzar con Sakura-chan, Lee, Shino y Tenten. Shino es tan gracioso… se pasa todo el rato fingiendo que le molesta la gente ruidosa mientras que Kiba es su mejor amigo, jaja.

Creí que me había demorado mucho con los amigos, pero afortunadamente llego a tiempo a la tienda de Ero-sennin. Aunque ayer llamé para pedirle permiso de ausentarme le pido disculpas porque lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que le gustará que lo haga. La tienda está inusualmente concurrida esta tarde, y estar ocupado me distrae, pero es difícil mantener el asunto fuera de mi mente cuando varios de los conocidos que se presentan a comprar tienen comentarios qué hacer al respecto:

―Yo tuve oportunidad de ver un poco, ¡había un hombre de piel morena completamente destrozado!

―Se lo tienen bien merecido, todos esos vándalos. Hacía tiempo que andaban por ahí causando desgracia.

―Dicen que no pudieron encontrar una de las manos del líder.

―Quien a hierro mata…

―¡Y pensar que fue a escasos seiscientos metros de aquí! Ya no se puede tener paz.

Por suerte nadie parece saber que yo estuve muy cerca de toda la conmoción. Gracias a Dios la abuela y el padrino no son chismosos.

A las 6:00 no me queda de otra más que irme, pero voy por el otro lado a tomar el autobús. No tengo la menor intención de volver a pasar frente a esa callejuela oscura durante un buen rato.

Una vez más encuentro al pálido en su asiento habitual de la primera fila, pero como tuve que esperar el autobús faltan apenas unos cinco minutos para que la clase comience y la mayoría de estudiantes ya ha llegado. «Bien» me digo «así no tendré oportunidad de tener pensami…» mi pequeña reflexión interna se ve interrumpida cuando, al acercarme al lugar que he elegido, mi mirada busca casi irreflexivamente al bendito paliducho.

«Okay, sigue siendo pálido» noto, pero estoy muy seguro de que el martes no tenía el cuello tan bien formado. Después de que me he sentado me tomo la libertad de examinarlo con más atención. Por sobre el borde azul de su remera se adivinan las formas _masculinas _y perfectas de unos hombros firmes y ese cuello tan erguido y… Y, por supuesto, como casi estoy babeando y mi cara debe verse ridícula, es el momento perfecto para que el muy soy-un-puto-cisne-viril se voltee con esa delicadeza que de pronto ya no parece un ademán afeminado sino más bien calculado, intencional y _atractivo_.

―Pensé que hoy no venías―me dice. En algún lugar dentro de sus pupilar negras hay una sonrisa burlona.

―Yo, ehmm―bien por mí, he quedado como un babieca.

El pálido niega con la cabeza y sonríe un poco como para sí mismo. Dos largos mechones azabaches a los lados de su cabeza se mecen levemente y yo miro embobado. Rayos, nunca podré superar esta vergüenza. De pronto se pone de pie, recoge sus cosas y camina hacia mí.

―¿Puedo?

¿Este tipo viene a sentarse a la par mía? Parece que sí. Oh, Dios, estoy funcionando en cámara lenta.

Con algo de torpeza (quiero creer que es sólo _algo_) me pongo de pie y me siento en el espacio libre a mi izquierda. El pálido ocupa el lugar que yo acabo de dejar libre y la forma en que lo hace por alguna razón me recuerda vagamente la sutileza con que las águilas se posan en las ramas.

―Soy Sasuke―dice.

―Naruto―respondo automáticamente esta vez, tendiéndole la mano para estrechar la suya. Él mira mi mano extendida con aire contemplativo un segundo, pero luego la estrecha brevemente. El tipo está heladísimo.

―¡Jo! ―exclamo sorprendido, ¿debería ofrecerle mi sweater? Eso sería muy cursi.

Él no parece consciente de su temperatura, o quizá está acostumbrado porque parece muy tranquilo. Resuelvo dejarlo así por el momento.

―¿Usualmente llevas clases de noche? ―me pregunta. Yo desvío mi atención a su boca y me sorprende no haber notado antes lo rojos que son sus labios. Demasiado rojos para ser naturales, quiero decir. Tal vez se dio cuenta de que parecía un cadáver con el tono azulado de antes y decidió maquillárselos. Quizá deba decirle que se le fue la mano…

A todo esto, ¿yo por qué estoy pensando tanta tontería?

―No―respondo al fin―, esta vez no tuve más remedio porque me quedé sin cupo de día.

―Hmmm―murmura pensativo, y su mirada se desliza como agua por mi rostro hasta mi cuello. Un escalofrío me sacude. No estoy seguro de que podré salir de esta situación con mi escasa reputación intacta. El pálido (_Sasuke_) se lame un poco los labios y por mi mente cruza la frase «de todas formas no tengo ninguna reputación». Él alza la mirada hacia la mía y sonríe como si se acordara de una broma personal.

―¡El profesor! ―exclamo de repente, y tarde me doy cuenta de que lo dije en voz alta.

―Llegará tarde―dice Sasuke.

Quiero preguntarle cómo lo sabe (tengo la vaga certeza de que si él lo dijo debe ser verdad, pero no estoy dispuesto a preguntarme a mí mismo por qué). De hecho hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarle.

―Vas a tener que recomendarme a tu entrenador personal―le digo al fin, tratando de sonar como si me hiciera gracia. Él alza una ceja con elegancia y mi estómago da un vuelco.

Este tipo me gusta.

―¿De qué hablas?

Hasta su voz es sensual.

―Pues, ehmm―¿qué se supone que diga? ¿'Porque en dos días te convirtió en una estatua griega'? Espera, algo anda mal, eso no es posible… Frunzo un poco el ceño. Bueno, tal vez es una clase de mutación genética, como dijo el doctor cuando la abuela le mostró que mis heridas sanaban en tan sólo horas. Sasuke alza las cejas, toda su cara componiendo un gesto de genuina sorpresa―, ¿qué pasa?

―Me acabo de acordar de algo―dice rápidamente, y su expresión vuelve a la normalidad.

Tengo tantas ganas de preguntarle si se maquilló la boca que temo decirlo sin darme cuenta, así que opto por cambiar de tema.

―¿Qué estás estudiando? ―le pregunto.

―Esto y aquello.

¿Debería insistir? Se me acaba de ocurrir que la verdad es un poco extraño que de pronto este tipo haya decidido venir a sentarse a la par mía, ¿podría ser que le gusto? Ciertamente no es muy hétero eso de maquillarse la boca…

―¿Y tú?

―¿Yo qué?

―¿Qué estudias?

Oh. Ah, qué pena, me distraje demasiado…

―Psicopedagogía.

―Entonces imagino que te gustan los niños―parece que está tratando de hacer conversación, qué bien.

―Un poco―admito―, pero en realidad lo que me apasiona es la educación en general.

Sasuke no parece tener nada que responder a eso.

―¿Y a ti qué te apasiona?

Él parece pensárselo un poco.

―Tengo gustos variados―explica.

Me gustaría hacerle más preguntas, pero temo que se sienta incómodo o que el intercambio se vuelva muy unilateral. El resto del rato me lo paso un poco incómodo. El profesor llega tarde, tal como pronosticó Sasuke, pero no intentamos seguir la conversación a partir de ese punto. En cierto momento en que estoy muy concentrado en mis apuntes noto que él se volteaba casualmente en mi dirección y de soslayo sus ojos me parecen rojos y no negros. Doy un saltito en mi lugar, pero una segunda mirada en su dirección me hace ver que estaba equivocado y atribuyo mi sobresalto al recuerdo aún vívido en mi cabeza de los eventos de hace dos días.

―¿A dónde vas ahora? ―me pregunta Sasuke cuando la clase ha acabado, mientras vamos saliendo del salón.

―A mi casa, ¡ah, eso me recuerda! ―me saco el celular del bolsillo y marco el número de Gaara―, ¿Hola? Gaara, ya salí.

―_¿Dónde estás?_

―Cerca de economía, ¿te veo en la parada?

―… _no._

―¿Entonces?

―_Ven a la salida que está por agronomía._

―¿Para…?

―_Vamos en mi carro._

―¿De veras? No te hubieras molestado…

―_Naruto, yo siempre vengo a la universidad en mi carro._

―Oh, sí, lo olvidaba. Bueno, voy para allá.

Corto la llamada y me topo con la mirada de Sasuke. Creí que ya se habría ido. Incluso parece un poco molesto.

―¿Qué pasa? ―le pregunto.

―Nada.

―Bueno, yo me voy en esa dirección―señalo―, así que supongo que te veré mañana.

―Adiós.

―De acuerdo, adiós.

Pero él ya se está yendo. Qué raro, tal vez esperaba que pudiéramos platicar más. No le dedico mucho pensamiento a la cuestión y emprendo el camino hacia Agronomía. El vehículo color arena de Gaara me espera junto a la solitaria salida y pronto lo he abordado. ¡Qué agradable no tener que caminar esos infernales trescientos metros! Pronto hemos llegado al departamento y Gaara se estaciona en el espacio que Kiba o yo usaríamos si tuviéramos auto propio. Me bajo y me quedo esperando que compruebe los cierres (es una costumbre suya), cuando de repente él levanta la cabeza y mira a su alrededor con cautela.

―¿Pasa algo?

Se voltea hacia mí con aire crítico, pero al final dice:

―Nada.

Subimos al departamento. Kiba no está, qué extraño. Bueno, cosa de él. Conversamos un poco mientras yo preparo de cenar para los dos (la delgadez de Gaara y su piel pálida siempre me hacen sentir que debe ser mejor alimentado). Mientras comemos él por fin me pregunta por qué lo invité y yo le cuento las dos historias. Una pequeña arruga aparece en el lugar que quedaría en medio de sus cejas si no se las hubiera depilado.

―¿Y no había nada en el periódico de la tarde? ―me pregunta. Yo me golpeo la frente.

―¡Sabía que algo se me estaba olvidando!

Él asiente, comprensivo.

―¿No vas a decirme que estaba alucinando?

―¿Te drogas?

―¿Qué? ¡No!

―Entonces no.

―¿Y qué crees que haya sido?

―Jeff the Killer no existe.

―Jeh, eso ya lo sé…

―Sólo diré―murmura con un deje de misterio en su (ya de por sí rasposa) voz―que no tengo idea.

Yo no puedo evitar reír un poco, y él me responde con una sonrisa discreta. En ese momento suena mi celular, es un mensaje de Kiba _"viejo voy a qdarm n dond shino"_. Aprovechando esto acomodo un lugar para mí en el piso e insisto en que Gaara duerma en mi cama. Me gustaría decir que nos desvelamos charlando, pero él no es muy conversón. Al final me quedo dormido y sueño con labios rojos y ojos negros.


	4. -4-

**-»x«–»Naruto«–»x«-**

Hoy me he sentido extrañamente ausente. Fui con Gaara a la clase de las siete de la mañana y además, como hoy (a diferencia del martes) no tuve lecciones libres antes de la hora de almuerzo, estuve asistiendo a los cursos y tomando uno que otro apunte valioso; y sin embargo algo se siente impropio en mí. Por ratos da la sensación como si de alguna forma hubiera pasado de ser el protagonista a un espectador de mi propia vida.

Por ejemplo ahora: estoy atendiendo la tienda de Ero-sennin y creo que hace unos treinta o tal vez cuarenta minutos que no aparece ningún cliente. Como ejercicio mental intento recordar qué comí para el almuerzo, pero no estoy seguro. Me senté junto a Neji, pero al intentar hacer recuento de quiénes nos acompañaron, descubro que si me cuestiono la presencia de alguien en específico (¿estaba Lee? ¿Sakura-chan?) me encuentro dudando, como si las imágenes de lo que viví tan sólo hace unas horas se hubieran entremezclado con las de otras ocasiones. Eso es raro, pero no es todo: varias veces el día de hoy (¿tres? ¿Cuatro?) me he descubierto a mí mismo haciendo algo que no era consciente que estaba haciendo. 'Inercia', creo que se llama…

A la hora de cerrar aparece mi padrino y yo me despido de él y de la abuela igual que siempre. El camino a la universidad se siente muy corto mientras repaso detalles pequeños de mi día (_con qué color de lapicero escribí, qué fue lo último que me dijo la señora Naoki antes de irse, qué diseños tenía la taza en que me trajo café baa-chan_). Quiero pensar que tuve un éxito remarcable en mi labor, pues recordé algunas cosas, pero una parte de mí –esa parte a la que le gusta dejarme en mal– me dice que me costó demasiado y que no logré estar cien por ciento seguro.

El aula está muy vacía. Sólo han llegado la muchacha delgada del pelo largo y el de las gafas oscuras. De inmediato me sorprende no encontrar al cisne, pero le quito importancia y voy a tomar asiento. No pasa más de un minuto hasta que Sasuke entra al aula. Creo que es la primera vez que lo veo (_realmente_ veo) caminar. Lleva la espalda erguida y los hombros atrás, pero la postura no parece forzada o ensayada sino completamente natural. El tipo podría ser el paradigma de la palabra 'porte'.

―Hola―dice, mientras ocupa el lugar junto al mío.

―Hola, Sasuke―su nombre acude a mi mente de manera inesperada pero agradable después de este día de incertidumbres: se siente como una bola que te avientan y la atrapas. Como haber tomado la decisión correcta.

―Quiero creer―dice él con aire muy calmo y comedido―que la próxima vez que entres en el auditorio y yo haya llegado primero te sentarás junto a mí.

―Por supuesto―respondo sin siquiera pensarlo.

―Bien.

Un pensamiento asalta mi mente y lo acepto como la verdad absoluta que es: no sé cómo pude considerar a Sasuke flaco o poco atractivo. Lo miro directamente a los ojos mientras hablo:

―La otra vez me dijiste que estudias varias cosas.

―Mi vida no es para nada llamativa―me responde en un tono casual que no revela nada excepto quizá que preferiría hablar de otra cosa.

―¿Oh? Pues dime, señor no-llamativo, ¿hay algo que quieras compartir conmigo?

Por un momento me parece percibir un brillo malicioso en sus ojos, pero desaparece en un parpadeo, dejándome la impresión de habérmelo imaginado.

―Exponer me pone nervioso―me dice, y recuerdo que él se ofreció a hacer una presentación hoy―, ¿me disculparás si te miro mientras hablo? Para mantenerme centrado.

―Sí. No, quiero decir que no me molesta.

―Bien―repite, y compone una sonrisa bastante amigable aunque un poco reservada. Es la primera vez que veo sus dientes; solamente el borde, pero me llama la atención lo inusualmente blancos que parecen entre sus labios tan rojos.

―Vaya―exclamo casi sin proponérmelo―, bonita dentadura.

―Aquí la tienes.

No puedo menos que admirar su seriedad, ¡con todas las tonterías que yo digo y mantenerse así de sereno! Este sujeto merece una especie de Nobel.

La clase comienza poco después. El profesor hace una pequeña introducción al texto que Sasuke se ofreció a exponer. Menciona datos socioculturales del autor mientras él prepara todo con la computadora y el proyector.

«Sasuke es buen orador» noto apenas comienza a hablar. Sus ojos se mantienen fijos en los míos mientras lo hace. Esos ojos negros tan profundos… son hermosos. Todo él es digno de ser admirado por su belleza. No tengo ni idea de qué está hablando, pero estoy completamente de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que diga. Sus ademanes son tan suaves, su voz tan monocorde, ¿estoy dormido? Me siento como en un sueño. Tal vez debería pellizcarme.

―Naruto―Sasuke me habla. Parpadeo un par de veces y lo primero que veo son palabras en mi cuaderno. Apuntes hechos con mi caligrafía, ¿los hice yo? No es posible. Me volteo hacia él. Está sentado a mi lado, ¿cuándo llegó? Yo estaba viéndolo exponer hace… pero el salón ya está vacío.

―¿Qué pasó? ―le pregunto―, ¿A dónde fueron todos?

―¿De qué hablas? Ya salimos.

Miro mi reloj. Son casi las diez y quince.

―¡Madre mía! ―me pongo de pie de un salto y empiezo a guardar mis pertenencias en mi mochila―, Tengo que irme cuanto antes, Sasuke, es tarde ya, ¿cómo no me di cuenta? ¿Estaba dormido?

―Naruto.

Su voz suena tan calmada. Yo busco su mirada con la mía y curiosamente sus irises que de pronto son rojas, lejos de sorprenderme o asustarme, evaporan instantáneamente todo sentimiento de prisa que me llena.

―¿Sí?

―¿Quién era el sujeto al que viste anoche?

―¿Gaara?

―Sí.

―Es un amigo.

―¿Por qué lo llevaste a tu casa?

―Tenía miedo de la cosa en el callejón.

―No debes tener miedo.

―Está bien.

―Tampoco debes volver a llevar a nadie contigo.

―Está bien.

―Buen chico.

Termino de poner las cosas en mi mochila (despacio esta vez, no hay por qué apresurarse) y me la cuelgo del hombro.

―Ven conmigo―me llama Sasuke, y yo lo sigo hacia la puerta.

La universidad está tan solitaria a estas horas. Las lámparas y las sombras de los edificios le dan un aspecto diferente, como si fuera un lugar distinto o una película o un sueño. Sasuke me conduce por entre pasajes oscuros, pero todo se siente perfectamente correcto; estoy con él, quiero decir, y me dijo que no debo tener miedo. Finalmente se detiene en una franja angosta entre dos edificios. La luz que nos llega es muy poca o ninguna, pero puedo distinguir sus brillantes ojos rojos y las partes expuestas de su piel blanquísima.

―Ven―me dice. Yo obedezco de manera natural. Él quita la mochila de mi hombro y la deja caer al suelo. Sus manos se sienten frías sobre mis muñecas cuando me sujeta y me conduce lentamente hasta tenerme contra la pared. Siento la punta helada de su nariz acariciando mi cuello y me estremezco. Su respiración es cálida en comparación. Con cuidado y suavidad me desprende de mi sweater, luego mete sus manos bajo mi camiseta y acaricia mi abdomen y mi pecho mientras me la retira con la misma gentileza. Siento mi piel erizarse y supongo que será por el frío de la pared o de la noche o de sus manos o todos a la vez, pero no siento necesidad alguna de abrigarme―. No debes dejar que nadie te toque.

―De acuerdo... ―¿por qué negarle lo que me pida? Cualquier cosa.

―Desde el día de hoy me pertenecerás, ¿lo entiendes?

―Sí.

Su cuerpo se roza contra el mío y sus manos me llenan de frías caricias. En mi cuello puedo sentir la humedad y calidez de su lengua y a mis oídos llegan pequeños gemidos y jadeos que no sé decir con certeza quién emite. Empiezo a sentirme adormecido en la región que Sasuke está lamiendo. Una fuerte punzada de dolor me invade de pronto y siento mi garganta despertar con un gruñido de dolor. Él me presiona con fuerza contra la pared y detiene el movimiento de sus manos. Puedo sentir sus dedos y sus uñas aferrándose a mí. Lo escucho jadear y esta vez sé que se trata de él, pero luego su pelvis empieza un firme movimiento contra la mía y los sonidos de sus labios se confunden con los míos.

Mi mente se llena de niebla espesa.

**-»x«–»Kiba«–»x«-**

¿Dónde demonios está Naruto? Es más de medianoche y todavía no aparece. ¿Se habrá quedado otra vez con sus viejos? Me habría avisado, ¿no? Tampoco puede estar tan enojado…

Como si lo hubiera llamado con la mente, la puerta se abre. Ni siquiera lo escuché subiendo las escaleras.

―¿Dónde carajo has estado, viejo?

―¿Eh? En la universidad, por supuesto―me dice. Parece muy tranquilo.

―¿Hubo un accidente de tránsito o qué?

―No, ¿por?

―¿No has visto la hora?

Él ojea su reloj de pulsera con aire distraído.

―Ah, parece que me entretuve un poco.

―¿Un poco? ¿No se supone que no pasan buses después de las once?

―No sé de qué estás hablando, Kiba.

¿Qué le pasa a este idiota?

―¿Cómo que no?

¡Y se encoge de hombros, el muy…!

―Naruto, ¿qué carajo has estado haciendo?

―¿Tomando apuntes?

Se deshace de la mochila y va a la cocina a servirse su habitual vaso de leche. Yo lo sigo con los ojos mientras saca sobras de espagueti de la refri y las pone a calentar en el microondas. Hay algo distinto en la forma en que se mueve, me parece, pero no sé qué es.

―No te habrás vuelto a encontrar con el buen Jeffie, ¿o sí? ―le pregunto, más por tratar de sacarle una expresión que no sea de perfecta indiferencia a mis preguntas que por verdadero interés.

―Por favor, Kiba―dice, y se echa una risita que parece sincera―, Jeff the Killer no existe.

Y sigue comiendo tan tranquilamente…

**-»x«–»Sakura«–»x«-**

Hoy nos reunimos los amigos de siempre, como es habitual en los sábados. Vinimos a una de las canchas que ya casi son nuestras de tanto que las visitamos, a jugar algo de fútbol y pasar una tarde entretenida en general.

―¿No te parece que Naruto está raro? ―me dice Ino en una ocasión en que se sienta a descansar a la par mía. Lo busco con la mirada, pero lo único que descubro es que se está sujetando las rodillas y jadeando en medio del juego.

―¡Eh, Naruto! ¿Se te acabó el combustible? ―le grita Kankurou.

Él hace un gesto con la mano, pero no responde. Shikamaru se le acerca, le dice algo, y Naruto asiente antes de ir a sentarse a la banca junto a Shino y Gaara.

―¿Qué tiene de raro?

―¿Cómo que 'qué'? ¡Está cansado! ¡Naruto nunca se cansa!

Yo lo miro otra vez, tratando de enfocarlo con lente más crítico.

―¿No te parece que estás exagerando? Tal vez pasó mala noche y eso es todo.

―Ay, Sakura, a veces me pregunto por qué me molesto en discutir contigo.

Neji le hace un gesto desde la cancha a Ino y ella olvida al instante su naciente rabieta, saludándolo efusivamente y sonriendo como una adolescente enamorada.

―Ya dile que te gusta―la pico.

Ella me saca la lengua.

―Algunas no somos tan fáciles, Frentuda.

Yo le devuelvo el gesto y ambas reímos.

―¡Kiba! ―llama de repente ella. El aludido en cuestión se voltea hacia nosotras medio sorprendido.

―Qué.

―No seas pesado, ven aquí.

Él se acerca frunciendo las cejas.

―Qué―repite.

―¿No sientes que Naruto está raro?

Kiba entrecierra los ojos, como si estuviera evaluando lo merecedora que es Ino de que se le cuente una intimidad.

―Bah, habla de una vez―le digo―, te preguntamos sólo por preocupación―aunque en realidad considero que es a Ino a quien le importa.

―Es que… bueno, Naruto… no sé.

―Kiba, porfis―insiste Ino, y usa su cara de súplica; esa que es irresistible para los portadores de cromosomas Y.

―No sé. Bueno, sí. Algo, creo―lo duda aún un poco, pero al final parece rendirse―: en días pasados me echó una hablada. Quedó como muy traumado por la matanza que hicieron con los ocho lacras de la banda esa. Me parece que le pidió a Gaara que se fuera a quedar con él, y como nosotros habíamos peleado un poquillo yo mejor me fui para donde Shino.

―¿Y habrá estado durmiendo poco?

―De eso no sé mucho. En realidad lo que se me hace medio raro es que anoche llegó bastante tarde y no me dijo dónde andaba.

Ino frunce un poco el ceño con aire contemplativo. Yo sólo escucho. Nada me parece excepcionalmente inusual en la historia. Gaara y Naruto son muy cercanos y Naruto es impresionable. Además, a los Lingus los mataron muy cerca de la casa de los padrinos de él. Digo, es normal que se sienta un poco conmocionado.

―¿A qué hora?

―Eran como las doce.

―Qué extraño.

―Sí, no, pero lo que me dejó pensativo fue que yo me imaginaba que iba a seguir haciéndose el resentido y anoche estaba de lo más fresco, el muy puto.

―Bueno, gracias Kiba―resuelve Ino cuando no parece que vaya a sacar nada más que le importe―, sigue jugando, ¡lo estás llevando muy bien! ―y le hace una señal de triunfo alzando los pulgares de las dos manos. Kiba sonríe como siempre hace cuando le suben el ego y le guiña un ojo a Ino antes de irse.

Al otro lado del área de juego Naruto vuelve a ponerse de pie.

―¡Cómo se ve que ustedes sin mí no diferencian la portería de las canillas de Sai! ―grita, se ríe, y se auto-reincorpora al juego.

Ino es una dramática: Naruto está completamente bien.

**-»x«–»Shino«–»x«-**

―¿Qué crees que tiene? ―le digo a Gaara en cuanto Naruto se ha alejado.

―No sé…

―Sí sabes.

Gaara se voltea un poco en mi dirección; apenas lo suficiente para mirarme desdeñoso con el rabillo del ojo.

―Si no supieras le habrías dicho algo―explico.

―…

Bien, si no quiere decirme es asunto suyo.

Vuelvo mi atención al juego de nuevo: no vaya a ser que Kiba me vea distraído y decida _despabilarme_ con un bolazo en la cabeza como la última vez. Sai le está preguntando a Naruto qué quiso decir con 'canillas' y él apenas ríe un poco. Estoy convencido de que algo lo está molestando. Shikamaru viene a dejarse caer en la banca a mi derecha. Gaara ni siquiera lo mira.

―Qué fastidio…―se queja el recién llegado―, que alguien me explique por favor por qué no estoy en mi casa durmiendo…

―Somos tus amigos y nos adoras―digo.

Él se quita el brazo que le cubre los ojos y me envía una mirada con la ceja alzada.

―¿Desde cuándo _te_ adoro?

―A Naruto al menos―interrumpe Gaara.

―Es diferente―responde Shikamaru, y vuelva a descansar el brazo sobre la cara.

―¿Ah, sí? ―no estoy haciendo una conversación muy inteligente, soy consciente, pero estoy empezando a aburrirme.

―Tche…

―¿No te parece que está un poco apagado este Naruto? ―le digo. Puedo sentir la mirada de Gaara tratando de provocarme combustión espontánea.

―Seeeh… algo.

―¿Qué crees que le pasa?

―Todos sabemos que es inmune a las enfermedades―dice―, así que tengo tres opciones: ha estado durmiendo mal, está preocupado por algo, o conoció a alguien problemático.

―¿Tú crees? ―busco a Naruto en el campo de juego. Se le ve bastante normal ahora que se tomó un pequeño descanso, pero sigue inusualmente serio y silencioso.

―Lo primero―habla Gaara. Shikamaru y yo lo miramos, esperando que diga más―. Me contó algo… a ustedes no les incumbe qué, pero creo que lo está desvelando.

―Hmmm… siendo el cabeza hueca que es, cualquiera de las dos últimas opciones podrían desvelarlo.

―La segunda no creo―opino―, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que lo vimos estresado?

―Cierto―concede Shikamaru―, pero no es lo mismo.

―¿No?

―No.

«Lo que usted diga, entonces, señor Genio» pienso.

**-»x«–»Kiba«–»x«-**

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse me despierta. Cuando se abre no hace ruido, pero chirría cuando uno la cierra. Naruto viene entrando. No está abrigado y eso me extraña (desde aquí puedo sentir el aire helado que entra por el hueco de la puerta). Va descalzo y la luz de la luna y la lámpara del tendido eléctrico que entran por la ventana son suficientes para darme cuenta de que anda con los ojos cerrados.

―¿Naruto? ―pero no me mira. De hecho creo que ni siquiera me oye. Se mete en la cama, se cobija y se da la vuelta.

«Andaba sonámbulo» me digo, y el pensamiento me da escalofríos por alguna razón. ¿Siquiera es posible que a alguien tan alegre como este viejo le pase algo así de raro? Es decir, de Hinata o Sai no me extrañaría, pero ¿Naruto? No se siente como si estuviera bien que pase. Lo oigo suspirar y parece que murmura algo en sueños, pero habla muy bajito y enredado: no le entiendo nada.

Pasan los minutos y no logro volver a dormirme. Me siento incómodo, nervioso. Algo no anda bien.

–**»X«–**

_**A/N:**__ Sí, Naru fue hipnotizado.  
Intento hacer cambios en la narración cuando es desde el PoV de distintos personajes, pero es increíblemente difícil, me tendrán que disculpar por el OoC._


	5. -5-

**-»x«–»Kiba«–»x«-**

Hoy Naruto se levantó bastante tarde. Me imagino que no durmió bien, por eso del sonambulismo… Cuando se levantó le conté lo que había visto y se sorprendió un montón. No sé qué estaba esperando, porque es obvio que no se iba a acordar.

―¿No te acuerdas si estabas soñando algo?

―Hmmm… sí, creo que soñé algo, pero no recuerdo qué.

―Es raro, ¿no, viejo? Yo nunca hubiera creído que a ti te agarraban esos mates de zombi nocturno.

―Deberías revisar tu concepto de zombi, hermano.

―Es que no, bueno, digo yo: es como raro eso, como de película. En la vida real no pasan esas cosas de despertarse en la noche y que tu compañero de cuarto ande caminando dormido.

―De película…―dice, y se queda como pensativo.

―¿Y bajaste hasta la calle o te quedaste en la baranda?

―¡Según tú me voy a estar acordando!

―No sé, al rato…

–**»X«–**

Naruto se acostó desde las ocho. Dijo que se sentía muy cansado. A mí me pareció medio loco porque se levantó tardísimo, pero tal vez por fin se está enfermando de alguna cosa el hombre…

Son más de las once. No tengo sueño, la verdad, pero ya siento como que debería acostarme. Mañana entro temprano, además. Apago la computadora y me voy a meter debajo de las cobijas. Pasa como media hora y no me puedo dormir: eso es lo malo de levantarse tarde los fines de semana. Al final decido hacerme el dormido hasta que mi cuerpo se convenza de que en realidad sí lo estoy.

Al otro lado del cuarto escucho que Naruto se mueve y no le doy importancia. Unos momentos después suenan sus pies sobre el suelo de cerámica. Seguramente va para el baño. Me quedo esperando que se encienda la luz, pero nada. Estoy a punto de darme vuelta para ver qué pasa cuando oigo lo que no puede ser otra cosa que la llave dando vuelta en la cerradura de la puerta y luego el aire frío de la noche se mete en el departamento y debajo de mis sábanas y adentro de mis huesos. Me quedo ahí sin moverme y pasan varios segundos antes de que me dé cuenta que tengo miedo. No entiendo por qué, no sé por qué, pero estoy asustado.

Pasa un tiempo, no sé cuánto: tal vez cinco minutos; tal vez diez, o sólo dos; y yo sigo quedito, esperando sentir una mano quitándome las cobijas o agarrándome un pie.

«Kiba, viejo, tú eres el hombre» me digo. Tengo que levantarme de aquí para ir a ver qué está haciendo Naruto. El proceso de salir de mi cama es dolorosamente lento. Se me hace que todo mi cuerpo está dispuesto a pelear contra mi fuerza de voluntad: pienso primero en darme vuelta, decido hacerlo, siento el impulso de energía pasando por mis músculos, pero no me muevo. Al final respiro profundo y me siento en la cama de golpe. El lugar está vacío, las cobijas de Naruto caídas en el suelo a la par de su cama, y la puerta completamente abierta. Más despacio de lo que debería, apoyo mis pies en el suelo y los meto en mis zapatos. Me pongo de pie y camino hasta la puerta.

―¿Naruto? ―pero no se ve por ninguna parte. Voy hasta las escaleras y miro hacia los dos lados de la calle. Todo está callado y solitario. Otro tipo de miedo me baja por la espalda como agua fría, ¿a dónde se fue ese idiota? ―¡Naruto! ―lo llamo, pero ya me esperaba que no iba a pasar nada.

Empiezo a bajar corriendo las escaleras, pero me detengo de pronto. El silencio de la noche es raro, algo está mal. ¿No deberían estar pasando carros en la carretera principal? ¿No debería sonar algún televisor cercano, aunque fuera muy bajito? ¿Y los perros? Por aquí casi siempre se oyen perros en la noche. Cambio de opinión rápidamente y me devuelvo. Hay un foco en la gaveta del escritorio de Naruto. La luz de las lámparas de la calle es suficiente para ver, pero por si acaso. Enciendo la luz del departamento y lo busco. Cuando lo encuentro lo pruebo para ver si todavía tiene baterías y vuelvo a bajar a la calle.

Sigue sin haber ningún ruido.

Mi corazón palpita muy rápido. Camino tratando de que mis pasos no suenen, pero ni siquiera estoy seguro de por qué no quiero que me escuchen, y además ¿que me escuche quién? ¿Por qué estoy tan asustado? Hace sólo unos días que me estaba burlando de Naruto porque creía que había visto a… una figura sale del callejón oscuro que está a mi izquierda y mi corazón da una vuelta en mi pecho. Doy un salto por la sorpresa y alumbro con el foco. Es Naruto. Tiene los ojos cerrados.

―Naruto, viejo, ¿qué se supone que estabas haciendo ahí? ¡Casi me matas de un susto! ―él no se despierta, ni siquiera parece notarme. Avanza un poco hacia mí y luego da vuelta y va hacia las escaleras. No sé si es mi imaginación, pero me parece que camina diferente: es como si se hubiera vuelto más liviano, se mueve como un fantasma o alguna especie de bailarín. De pronto me doy cuenta de que cuando haya vuelto a entrar al departamento va a cerrar la puerta y me va a dejar aquí afuera, así que me apuro a alcanzarlo y pasarle adelante. Entro y me hago a un lado. Él llega, cierra la puerta, se saca las llaves de la bolsa y vuelve a poner el seguro. Luego (aunque si no lo hubiera visto yo mismo no me lo habría creído) va hasta el colgadero de llaves que está en la cocina y las pone en su lugar―. Viejo, esto es una locura…

Naruto se da vuelta, va hasta su cama, se sienta, se sacude la mugre de los pies con las manos, recoge las cobijas del suelo, se acuesta y se las echa encima.

Puede que no tenga mucha experiencia con sonámbulos, pero en el fondo sé –estoy casi seguro– que esto no puede ser normal.

**-»x«–»Shikamaru«–»x«-**

Llego al lugar donde me convocó Kiba: una tranquila zona verde entre edificios, poco frecuentada a estas horas de la mañana. Cuando me llamó parecía agitado y temeroso; ahora está caminando de un lado a otro bajo el árbol que me gusta para sestear entre clases… no puedo evitar suspirar.

―Espero que tengas un buen motivo para pedirme que me salte una de mis clases.

―Ay, por favor, viejo: tú y yo (y todo el mundo en realidad) sabemos que no necesitas estar yendo a las clases para pasar.

Su tono de voz es una octava más agudo y habla atropelladamente. El asunto es serio. Suspiro otra vez. Apenas es lunes, ¿por qué tienen que empezar a complicarme desde hoy?

―Bueno, ¿y qué quieres? ―tal vez si hago que me lo diga rápido pueda irme a pasar el resto de la clase durmiendo en la asociación de estudiantes (probablemente no sea sensato quedarme aquí).

―Tú―parece estárselo pensando―… ¿sabes algo de sonambulismo?

Bueno, no sé qué estaba esperando con certeza, pero definitivamente no era esto.

―Lo mismo que todos, supongo―le digo, y me encojo de un hombro―, ¿por?

―Hermano, es Naruto…

―¿Naruto?

―Sí, anda sonámbulo. Ya van dos noches. Se levanta, abre la puerta y sale a la calle.

Se activa mi alarma mental. Naruto + Sonambulismo no parece una asociación posible, tratándose de él. Esto definitivamente debe estar relacionado con su debilidad del sábado en la tarde. Quizá pueda deducir qué lo provoca si…

―¿A hacer qué?

―¡Ni puta idea, viejo! Pero te juro que hay algo siniestro en todo esto.

Alzo una ceja. Mi tren de pensamiento no va en esa dirección.

―A ver―me armo de paciencia―cuéntame todo.

―El sábado en la noche me despertó el sonido de la puerta. Naruto venía entrando. Andaba descalzo, tenía los ojos cerrados; yo le hablé, pero no me escuchó. Fue y se acostó en la cama otra vez y a mí se me hizo medio raro. Ayer en la mañana le pregunté qué había soñado, pero no se acordaba.

―Si lo miramos objetivamente―le digo, usando un tono de voz que otras veces lo ha tranquilizado―, creo que eso puede considerarse predecible.

―Ay, ya, no te me pongas intelectual, sólo óyeme la historia―yo ruedo los ojos. Okay, no funcionó. Esta vez tendrá que ser a su manera―: es que eso no es lo más extraño.

―¿Ah, no? ―finjo curiosidad.

―Anoche yo estaba acostado, pero no me había dormido todavía, cuando de pronto Naruto se levanta, ¡andaba sonámbulo otra vez, te juro! Fue y abrió la puerta y bajó hasta la calle. Cuando yo fui a buscarlo no se veía por ningún lado. Después apareció ahí, parecía un fantasma, salió del callejón oscuro ese estrecho que queda entre la lavandería de la señora que se me olvida el nombre y la otra cuadra, ¿sabes cuál?

―Sí―trato de formarme la imagen mental de Naruto caminando en sueños y metiéndose en el espacio estrecho entre dos edificios, pero mi lado racional no deja de fastidiarme con objeciones.

―Estaba dormido todavía. Fue y se metió al departamento, ¡y no me vas a creer lo que hizo! Cerró la puerta con llave y luego llevó la llave y la colgó en los ganchos de la cocina.

¿Puede ser eso posible? No sé mucho de sonambulismo, pero definitivamente eso suena inusual. Y si añadimos el hecho de que Naruto es un desordenado nato… ¿podría su subconsciente…?

―Qué increíble―comento cuando me doy cuenta que es mi turno de hacer de buen-amigo-consejero-resuelvelotodo―, pero ten en cuenta que se trata de Naruto: él nunca deja de sorprendernos…

Kiba me mira como si no pudiera creer lo estúpido que soy, y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo considerable para mantener mi cara de póker.

―Se sentó en la cama, Shikamaru, y se sacudió el polvo de los pies. Las cobijas estaban tiradas en el piso hechas un puño y él las recogió, ¡las extendió, viejo! Y se las echó encima. Dime ahora qué es increíble y qué no.

No voy a decirle a Kiba que ni soy psiquiatra ni puedo hacer un análisis completo de la situación así tan a la ligera.

―¿Estás seguro de esto que me estás diciendo? ―le pregunto más bien por la rutina de la incredulidad. Conozco demasiado a Kiba para no saber cuándo está mintiendo.

―Puedes no creerme si te da la regalada gana―dice molesto, alzando la barbilla en actitud desafiante.

―Bueno, creo que no es completamente imposible―opto por la sinceridad. Al menos eso puedo decir con certeza por el momento.

―¿Cómo me vas a decir eso? Tú te estás buscando que te acomode las ideas a la fuerza, viejo.

Suspiro una vez más, derrotado. Mis amigos no tienen compasión de mí.

―¿Qué esperabas que te dijera? ―estoy empezando a sentirme auténticamente cansado de esta plática.

―¡Y yo qué sé! Se supone que tú eres una especie de genio. Shikamaru, yo no sé qué tengo que hacer.

―¿Y por qué no lo dejas así? ―problemas simples: soluciones simples. Aunque en realidad no me encuentro con ánimos de implementar un plan _cazafantasmas_ sólo porque Naruto está durmiendo mal. Hasta donde yo sé podría haberse ido a la cama con hambre y soñado que sale a comprar ramen instantáneo o alguna otra estupidez por el estilo.

―¿Cómo así?

―Sí, déjalo estar. No hagas nada. Si empeora o no deja de hacerlo entonces veremos qué hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

―Eh, pues, yo supongo…

―Cálmate un poco, Kiba. Probablemente no es para tanto, pero es muy bueno de tu parte preocuparte así.

―¿Qué? Yo no estoy preocupado―já, yo sabía que si lo avergonzaba me iba a dejar en paz. No es mi estilo recurrir siempre a esa clase de medidas, pero ver el árbol me está dando mucho sueño…

―Si me disculpas, tengo cosas qué hacer.

―¿Dormir?

―Sep.

**-»x«–»Naruto«–»x«-**

Me siento muy débil. Demasiado. No entiendo por qué. Tal vez es mi imaginación, pero esta mañana después de bañarme, cuando me vi en el espejo, me pareció que estoy pálido. Lo que sí estoy seguro que no me imagino es este temblor que tengo en las manos. Y el sol no ayuda, ese sol infernal hoy está demasiado caliente, no lo soporto.

Kiba dice que estuve sonámbulo el sábado en la noche, ¿cómo puede ser? Eso nunca me había pasado. Yo siempre duermo bien. Inclusive ayer tuve un sueño hermoso: tan vívido que casi puedo recordar la sensación. Sasuke me besaba. Quisiera saber si le gusto. Tal vez hoy pueda desviar la conversación lo suficiente para darme cuenta sin tener que preguntarle directamente.

No puedo esperar para verlo. He estado pensando en él todo el fin de semana.

La clase termina y yo me dispongo a ir hacia la casa de Ero-sennin. Dios mío, ¿qué pasa con este calor tan insoportable? Apenas sí he salido al sol y ya siento que se me va a quemar la piel. Los rayos UV parecen estar especialmente directos el día de hoy, qué espanto. Pese a la temperatura decido que lo mejor es sacar la chaqueta del bolso y ponérmela. Me echo la capucha sobre la cabeza y ya me siento mejor, qué dicha.

Cuando la abuela me ve, sale a mi encuentro.

―Dios Santo, Naruto, ¿estás bien?

―Eh, ¿sí? ¿Qué pasa, abuela?

―Estás pálido. ¡Jiraiya! ―llama al padrino―, ¡Jiraiya, ven!

―Qué quieres, mujer.

―¿No te parece que Naruto está pálido?

Ero-sennin me mira con aire crítico, los ojos entrecerrados con sospecha.

―Es joven, se pondrá bien―dice al fin.

La abuela me analiza una vez más.

―Supongo que tienes razón―le dice al viejo. Y luego a mí―: Pero cuídate, ¿sí, mi amor?

―Jejeh, sí, abuela, está bien.

―Y no me digas 'abuela'―advierte sin mucho entusiasmo mientras se voltea para dejarme a solas con el padrino en la tienda.

Jiraiya me lanza una última mirada conocedora, luego recita sus instrucciones de siempre y se va a meter a la casa también.

La tarde se me va rápido, como siempre. A las seis y diez la tienda está ya cerrada y yo emprendo el camino. Voy pasando frente a la callejuela donde asesinaron a los Lingus y de pronto me detengo, contrariado y sorprendido por partes iguales. Recién me doy cuenta de que vine por este mismo camino a la hora del almuerzo. No he olvidado lo que pasó, puedo recordar claramente todas las imágenes y las sensaciones de esa noche. Todas, menos una: el miedo. Por alguna razón ya no estoy asustado. Al final decido ignorarlo; reanudo el paso y dejo la callejuela atrás.

Al llegar al salón mis ojos se posan inmediatamente sobre el pelo tan esmeradamente levantado en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Sasuke y sonrío. Rápidamente atravieso el auditorio hasta llegar a su lado. Me dejo caer en la silla junto a él.

―Hola, Naruto―me dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Hola, Sasuke―le respondo, correspondiéndole con una mía mucho más entusiasta.

―¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

―Muy bien, creo. Me divertí.

―¿Te sientes bien?

―¿Eh? ―¿por qué me preguntará eso de repente? Lo veo que señala mi mano derecha. Mis dedos tiemblan ligeramente. Cierro el puño―. No es nada―le digo, y vuelvo a sonreír, quitándole importancia. Él asiente.

―¿Yo te agrado, Naruto?

―¿Qué? Sí. Oh, sí. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

―Es que estuve pensando.

―¿En qué?

―¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Tiene que ser broma.

―¿D-de verdad?

Él ríe un poco.

―Sí. De verdad.

―Pues, vaya. Por supuesto, Sasuke, me encantaría.

―Qué bien.

―¿Cuándo?

―¿El miércoles te parece?

―Hmmm, sí, creo que no tengo planes.

―El miércoles será, entonces.

Este debe ser una especie de golpe de suerte de una-vez-en-la-vida. Casi no me lo puedo creer. Justo yo pensando en tratar de averiguar si tengo oportunidad con él y que me pase esto, ¡es genial! Qué felicidad.

Hacemos pequeña charla durante la clase. Sasuke no es muy hablantín, pero es inteligente y agradable.

―¿Qué harás ahora? ―le digo cuando la clase termina, mientras salimos juntos del pequeño auditorio y caminamos sin rumbo por ahí. Él se encoge de hombros.

―Ir a mi casa, supongo.

―¿En dónde vives?

Por un momento me parece atisbar un brillo en sus ojos negros, como si se estuviera guardando una broma especialmente graciosa para sí mismo.

―Naruto―me dice, y suena como si hubiera saboreado cada sílaba, acariciándola con esos labios rojos –tan rojos– y su lengua, que debe sentirse como rozar el paraíso… Creo que fui capaz de reprimir el jadeo que quiso escapar de mi boca, pero no estoy muy convencido… Sasuke es un auténtico peligro, ¿siquiera debería ser posible ser así de atrayente?

―¿… sí? ―recién me doy cuenta de que estamos solos, debajo de una farola fluorescente. La luz le da un halo azulado como de otro mundo a mis alrededores, pero Sasuke parece ser lo único que mis ojos quieren enfocar. Él sonríe un poco, tan levemente que no lo hubiera notado si mis pensamientos no estuvieran enfocados en su boca precisamente, y se me acerca despacio.

―Estás yendo demasiado rápido―me dice, pero creo que olvidé de qué estábamos hablando, porque no entiendo a qué se refiere.

―¿Por qué? ―y mi voz es casi un susurro.

Su sonrisa se acentúa, ligeramente ladeada.

―Es muy pronto para que quieras ir a mi casa.

Un agradable hormigueo me recorre el cuerpo.

―Sí―consigo articular―, ¿pero es muy pronto para…?―mi mirada se desvía nuevamente a sus labios y trago saliva, incapaz de acabar la pregunta. Él ríe bajito, apenas audiblemente. Alza una mano y sus dedos fríos recorren mi mejilla. No me doy cuenta de que cerré los ojos hasta que al sentir su respiración cálida sobre mi boca los abro sorprendido.

―Naruto―repite, en el mismo tono aterciopelado de antes. Esta vez soy muy consciente del sonido que emití―, ¿te das cuenta―hace una pequeña pausa y se acerca un poco más, pero de alguna manera logrando que su boca no entre en contacto con la mía todavía―de lo que me estás haciendo desear?

―_Bésame_―me escucho decir, pero mi voz suena ahogada, jadeante y ajena.

Un rumor muy quedo resuena en su garganta, una especie de gruñido que siento más que escucho cuando sus labios por fin reclaman los míos y nuestros cuerpos entran en contacto. El contraste entre el exterior suave y gélido de su boca con la calidez del interior es completamente enloquecedor. Nunca en mi vida sentí tanto placer en un beso. Mis manos buscan su anatomía, sienten su pelo, su piel fría y sin embargo tan suave que parece casi cremosa al tacto (como si no tuviera poros o estuviera hecha de alguna clase de roca pulida). Él por su parte me acaricia también, pero estoy tan excitado que siento como si fueran tres pares de manos los que me recorren. Sus labios abandonan los míos y siento su agitada respiración en mi cuello sólo un par de segundos antes de que su lengua se deslice desde la base hasta casi alcanzar mi oreja derecha. Mis labios despiertan con un gemido al mismo tiempo que lanzo la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueo la cadera, buscando conectarla con la suya. Él se detiene de golpe, sujetándome con fuerza por los hombros y alejándome de su cuerpo, de su boca: de todas estas gloriosas sensaciones.

―No―dice con firmeza. Tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus hombros suben y bajan rápidamente con sus erráticas inhalaciones y exhalaciones.

―¿S-Sasuke…?

―Dame un minuto―dice, y sin mirarme se da vuelta y se aleja unos tres metros de mi posición. Yo me sujeto de la farola, por temor de que mis piernas (que no se sienten muy estables) decidan dejarme caer. Madre de Dios, no recuerdo que nadie me haya hecho sentir así antes.

―O-oye, Sasuke―digo después de un par de minutos, porque él sigue en silencio y me está empezando a resultar evidente que algo no salió como él quería―, lo siento mucho, ¿sí? Tú dijiste que estaba yendo demasiado rápido y yo… es que, me dejé llevar… ¿estás bien?

Lo oigo suspirar.

―Sí―dice, y se voltea, de modo que nuevamente puedo ver su expresión. Parece tranquilo, pero su mirada está fija en el suelo, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa―. No has hecho nada mal.

―No, yo sé que soy impulsivo y… y me estaba sintiendo muy bien, no supe medir la intensidad de…―sus ojos por fin conectan con los míos. Tiene el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Por alguna razón cierro la boca de inmediato.

―Escucha―dice, en el tono que usaría alguien para explicar lo mismo después de diez intentos fallidos. Se acerca a mí otra vez―: no creas que me detuve porque no me gustaba lo que estaba pasando. No fuiste tú quien se dejó llevar.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Estuve a punto de hacer algo muy insensato. Ahora vamos―extiende su mano hacia mí. Yo la tomo sin ninguna queja―: tienes que tomar el autobús.

―¡Ah, sí, casi lo olvido!

Él me da un tirón amistoso, poniéndome en la dirección en que está la parada, pero luego me suelta.

―Buenas noches, Naruto―dice―. Estaré esperando verte mañana.

Me hubiera gustado una despedida más cálida, pero después de que se detuviera así en medio del beso estoy convencido de que debe ser de esas personas que llevan sus relaciones despacio y no quiero forzarlo. Él realmente me gusta, no quiero echarlo todo a perder.

―Buenas noches―. Empiezo a caminar, pero pronto una inquietud me asalta y me doy la vuelta. Él sigue exactamente en el mismo lugar―. Entonces… ¿el miércoles?

―Sí―y sonríe ligeramente.

Motivado de nueva cuenta re-emprendo el camino.

Justo antes de quedarme dormido un pensamiento cruza mi mente, tan fugaz que lo olvido al instante: ¿cómo sabía Sasuke en qué dirección tenía que irme?

–**»X«–**

_**A/N:**__ Naruto no recuerda nada de las veces en que ha sido mordido. Esta vez no estaba bajo hipnosis._


	6. -6-

**-»x«–»Kiba«–»x«-**

Esta mañana cuando me despertó la alarma de Naruto me apuré a levantarme yo también, ¿para qué lo hice? Obviamente lo estoy vigilando. Él se me quedó viendo raro, pero yo sólo lo ignoré. Se ve terrible el hombre, y yo me temo que algo malo podría pasarle en cualquier momento; después de lo que vi anoche.

**»»»«««**

Lo tenía todo muy bien calculado, pero igual el saber que el muy idiota se iba a ir a dar otra de sus caminatas nocturnas me ponía ligeramente nervioso. Era pasada la medianoche cuando por fin pasó: se levantó y fue caminando con esos movimientos de fantasma hasta la cocina para buscar las llaves. Yo había pensado en escondérselas para que no pudiera salir, pero como el inútil Shikamaru no quiso ayudarme, mejor decidí espiarlo para ver qué es lo que de verdad está haciendo. Cuando lo sepa pensaré si es buena o mala idea encerrarlo.

Hasta que no abandonó el departamento yo no me salí de la cama; me quedé acostado y fingiendo que estaba dormido. Todo el mundo se burlaría de mí si lo dijera, pero yo estaba seguro en ese momento (y ahora lo sigo estando) de que si no hubiera hecho exactamente eso, el sonambulismo no habría empezado. Son cosas que me dice el viejo y confiable _instinto_.

No quise ir detrás de él porque también estoy convencido de que si lo hubiera hecho, lo que sea que Naruto esté haciendo en ese callejón, no lo hubiera hecho. En cambio me metí sigilosamente detrás de la puerta y miré por la rendija de ventana que deja descubierta el borde de la cortina. El _sujeto de investigación_ estaba ya llegando a la calle.

Iba a regresar al callejoncillo oscuro y hediondo de atrás de la lavandería (eso era obvio), y yo sabía que no iba a poder ver nada de lo que pasara si no iba hasta ahí yo mismo y con una buena fuente de luz, pero no hace falta ser un genio (y esto no significa que yo no sea uno) para darse cuenta de que cuando se inventa un plan para investigar algo así misterioso como esto, hay que hacer todo paso a paso y planeando bien cada movimiento.

La figura de Naruto salió de mi vista de la forma en que yo esperaba, y en ese momento se me ocurrió que hubiera sido una buena idea hacer anotaciones en una libreta para parecerme a esos investigadores que salen en la televisión. Estuve esperando que regresara por cerca de veinte minutos. Ya me estaba hartando de estar de pie y ahí detrás de la puerta. Mi plan cada vez me parecía menos tipo _Sherlock Holmes _y más un auto-engaño para negarme lo estúpidamente asustado que estaba por todo ese enredo cuando por fin se dignó a aparecer el dichoso sonámbulo. Venía caminando igual, como si pesara lo mismo que una pluma, pero me pareció que un poco más despacio.

Admito, aunque no quiera, que estaba muy concentrado pensando en una forma de ridiculizarlo por ese caminadito afeminado y que no presté atención como se supone que debía. Cuando mis pensamientos volvieron a la calle Naruto ya estaba en el suelo y no supe si se tropezó o qué le pasó en realidad.

Me quedé esperando un tiempo (con la idea de que seguro ahorita iba a levantarse) que seguramente fue mucho más corto de lo que a mí me pareció –unos segundos, nada más– antes de salir corriendo de mi "escondite" para ir a ayudarlo. Cuando iba bajando las escaleras escuche un sonido raro: como el que hacen las banderas cuando el viento está soplando demasiado fuerte, y alcé la mirada.

Encima del cuerpo sobre el pavimento había un _bicho_ negro. Lo primero que pensé es que sería un zopilote, por el tamaño y el color; pero se movía mucho más rápido. Estaba volando en círculos y yo me quedé observándolo como idiotizado por un largo rato. Ahora ni siquiera soy capaz de definir si estaba sorprendido, tenía miedo o sólo curiosidad. Todo fue demasiado extraño. Mientras lo veía se fue desvaneciendo hasta que no quedó nada más que la brisa fría de la noche para tirarme de una patada otra vez a la realidad. Fue en ese momento, cuando el aire me dio en la cara como un baldazo de agua, que mi mente volvió a funcionar a velocidad normal y me di cuenta de lo que acababa de ver: un enorme _murciélago_.

Rápidamente recogí a mi compañero. Estaba tan frío que por un horrible momento creí que estaba recogiendo un cadáver, pero gracias a Dios no era así. Al principio quise que se calentara un poco, pero no estaba seguro de cómo, así que sólo lo metí en la cama. Después de unos minutos intenté despertarlo, pero fue inútil. Tenía los labios demasiado pálidos y respiraba muy despacio… Varias veces agarré mi teléfono con intención de llamar a alguien para pedir ayuda, pero algo me detuvo. Estoy casi seguro de que fue la idea de que me dijeran algo que no quería escuchar.

Decidí que no había nada que pudiera hacer (o que no sabía qué, más bien), y me acosté para tratar de dormir. Estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando lo escuché otra vez: el aleteo del murciélago, tan fuerte y claro que parecía que estuviera adentro de la habitación.

No estoy seguro de si el sueño me derrotó por su propia cuenta o si el maldito bicho se fue, pero eran más de las cuatro de la mañana cuando me dormí.

**»»»«««**

Es completamente normal que sienta que tengo que hacer algo, pero me fastidia demasiado no tener idea de qué. Tal vez deba fabricar una flecha* y tratar de matar al murciélago yo mismo, si lo vuelvo a ver. Es sólo un bichillo inocente, pero ese maldito sonido que no me dejó dormir, el tamaño, el _hecho_ de que estuviera ahí… no sé, siento que es justificable echarle la culpa.

Naruto se está tardando en el baño, el muy imbécil. Tal vez ya se dio cuenta de lo fatal que se ve y se está maquillando para disimular… jajaja. Aunque si no sale pronto creo que acabaré por dormirme otra vez. Demonios, estoy cansado…

**-»x«–»Naruto«–»x«-**

Fue increíblemente difícil levantarme esta mañana. Mis ojos insistían en mantenerse cerrados. Finalmente logré obligarme a llegar hasta el baño. Para espabilarme un poco opté por bañarme con agua helada, pero por alguna extraña razón no sentí frío. Vi vaho flotando en mi periferia mientras respiraba, y sin embargo de alguna forma _supe_ que el temblor (cada vez más notorio) de mis manos no se debía a la temperatura.

Por la ventanilla del baño el cielo me resulta distante e indiferente: oculto tras una cortina espesa de nubarrones grises, parece haberse vestido de ocasión para imitar mi aspecto. Regreso mi mirada al espejo y me la devuelve un muchacho de apagados ojos azules, profundas ojeras y aspecto en general enfermizo, ¿qué está pasándome? Estoy mal, no tiene sentido que siga negándomelo. Me doy vuelta para recoger mi camiseta y de reojo atisbo algo rojizo en mi cuello. Me acerco más y lo examino: la piel parece irritada. Intento rascarme un poco, pero me duele, así que mejor sólo lo dejo ahí.

Cuando salgo del baño descubro que Kiba se volvió a dormir (se había levantado conmigo cuando sonó mi alarma aunque hoy no tuviera clases temprano. No parecía él mismo, pero yo no me sentía con los ánimos para preguntarle si estaba bien) y me esfuerzo en no despertarlo: se lo ve muy cansado, se me hace que no durmió bien anoche. Yo curiosamente me siento como si tampoco hubiera pegado ojo, aunque sea una noción absurda. Estoy seguro de que dormí perfectamente. Supongo que esta vez estoy enfermándome, dicen que para todo hay una primera vez. Si es así como se siente no me sorprende que a mis amigos les diera tanta rabia verme siempre sano.

Me preparo un tazón de cereal y como en silencio. No tengo el menor apetito, pero no sanaré si no le doy energías a mi cuerpo. Menos mal que mañana no tengo clases… Y entonces me acuerdo: ¡se supone que tenga una cita con Sasuke mañana! No puedo salir con él estando así, hecho una ruina, ¿qué va a pensar? Además, ayer lo besé, ¿lo habré contagiado? Él siempre con la piel tan helada… Espero que esté bien.

Miro el reloj y me doy cuenta que casi es hora de irme. Me incorporo de golpe y mi campo de visión se llena de manchas negras. Sostengo el espaldar de la silla unos segundos hasta que la sensación de desmayo me abandona. Rayos, esto no me gusta… Al llegar al fregadero lanzo una triste mirada a las sobras en mi plato antes de tirarlas para lavarlo. No me gusta botar comida, pero en general casi nunca dejo sobras. Ni modo, igual tengo que darme prisa.

Salgo de la casa y voy haciéndome visera con la mano; pese a que el sol está oculto hoy me resulta muy brillante, casi lastima la vista. Menos mal que tomé la precaución de ponerme mangas largas, pero si esto sigue así tendré que empezar a usar lentes oscuros, como Shino.

Durante el corto recorrido en bus me quedo dormido, ¡afortunadamente el hada que despierta a los que se duermen en el transporte público tuvo la cortesía de tocarme a tiempo para bajar en la universidad! Luego, al instalarme en un asiento para la clase, me volví a dormir, y Gaara me despertó cuando todos estaban abandonando el salón. Al final (aunque fue tortuoso y el calor era insoportable) logré sobrevivir al asfixiante sol de mediodía para llegar a casa del padrino y la abuela.

Entro directamente por la tienda, sin molestarme en dar vuelta para ir por la puerta de la sala.

―Ya estoy aquí―anuncio sofocado.

―¿Mocoso? ―Jiraiya, que está tras el mostrador, es el primero en verme―, ¿está todo bien?

―No, la verdad es que no, Ero-sennin. Me siento fatal, no sé qué tengo.

El viejo se acerca y me toca la frente.

―Estás frío―dice mientras frunce el entrecejo, contrariado.

―¿Puedo pasar? ―intento escabullirme―Me siento exhausto.

Él se hace a un lado y yo voy directamente a mi habitación a dejarme caer en la cama.

―¿Naruto? ―oigo que la abuela me llama, pero no me volteo.

―Voy a acostarme un rato, abuela. Llámame a las dos, por favor.

Me tumbo sin siquiera molestarme en echarme algo encima. Todo lo que mi cuerpo pide es que cierre los ojos.

De la sala me llega el murmullo apresurado de Tsunade hablando con Ero-sennin, pero mis párpados pesan y las palabras parecen indescifrables a mis oídos. Pronto la inconsciencia se apodera de mí.

–**»X«–**

Cuando abro nuevamente los ojos me siento mucho mejor. Me incorporo bostezando, y echo una mirada al exterior de la pequeña ventana junto a la cabecera de mi cama. Fuera no se ve mucho más que el tendedero de la abuela, excepto que la luz crepuscular me anuncia que ya se puso el sol.

―Oh, Dios―digo, y rápidamente me levanto y salgo del cuarto para ir a lavarme la cara―. ¡Abuela! ―llamo cuando salgo del baño―, ¿por qué no me despertaste? ―veo la hora: las seis y diez.

―Naruto―me dice ella, con la voz cargada de preocupación maternal―, ¿te sientes mejor?

―Sí, estoy mucho mejor―casi no lo puedo creer, ¿será que dormí mal anoche? Imposible: estuve soñando con Sasuke, eso debe ser una buena señal. Dormí toda la clase, además―, ¿por qué no me despertaste? ―repito.

―Intenté despertarte, pero aunque casi te grité en el oído ni siquiera te moviste. Al final decidí mejor dejarte descansar, ¿estuviste trasnochando anoche?

―No. No tengo idea de qué pasa conmigo, abuela. He estado sintiéndome mal.

―Deberías ir a ver un doctor.

Pero por supuesto que esa sería su recomendación, habiendo sido una cirujana tan prominente. Una vez sólo lo dejó de repente y nunca supe por qué. De todas formas este no es momento para averiguarlo.

―¿Tú crees? No he estado enfermo desde… ¿cuándo? ¿Los seis?

―Cinco, pero quizá por lo mismo te sientes tan mal.

―No sé, abuela. Justo ahora me siento débil todavía, pero ya estoy mucho mejor―sinceramente no tengo nada de ganas de ir con un doctor. No me gustan los hospitales. La verdad yo también hubiera abandonado el trabajo, si fuera doctor.

―Mañana estás libre, ¿verdad? Puedes ir temprano.

Nuevamente recuerdo mi cita con Sasuke, ¡Ni siquiera sé a dónde nos vamos a encontrar! Tengo que darme prisa e ir a clases pronto. Ya siento que me hace falta verlo…

―A propósito de eso…

―¿Qué? ―ese tono me lo conozco: es como la luz amarilla de los semáforos. Advertencia-advertencia.

―Es que tengo una cita mañana, y de hecho esperaba que Ero-sennin me diera permiso de faltar a mis _deberes de ahijado_―así llama él a mi trabajo en la tienda desde esa vez en que me quejé, cuando tenía once.

El padrino (que ha estado escuchando desde la cocina todo el tiempo) interrumpe en ese momento.

―¿Una cita? Vaya, vaya. ¿Hará cuánto que el mocoso no sale con nadie? ―se asoma por el arco que divide las dos estancias con una sonrisa que no puede calificarse de otra forma que _pervertida_―, ¿conociste una linda chica, Naruto?

Siento que mis mejillas se calientan. Qué horror… Ero-sennin no sabe que soy gay. De todas maneras algo me dice que este tampoco es el mejor momento para sacarlo de su error.

―Ehmmm…―no, no atiné a decir nada.

La abuela frunce el ceño al decir:

―De todas formas puedes ir al hospital mañana temprano―aunque más que una sugerencia yo sé que me lo está ordenando.

―Abuela…―comienzo, pero ella me detiene con un gesto de la mano.

―Mañana temprano.

Quiero decirle que no sólo no quiero ir, sino que no puedo; pero la cruel realidad es que no tengo una excusa lo suficientemente buena para que me crea. Rayos, no voy a poder librarme de esto. Jiraiya debió llegar a la misma conclusión, porque se está riendo. Sería bueno tener a alguien de mi lado de vez en cuando…

―Pero, ¿y mi cita? ―intento, tratando de sonar lastimero.

―Muy bien―dice la abuela, y se nota que ya colmó su poca paciencia―, ¿quieres ir mañana?

―No―respondo con sinceridad.

―Muy bien―repite―, ven conmigo.

―¿A dónde?

―Vienes y punto―y el fuego sin llama que arde en sus ojos me hace evidente que no la debo contradecir. En silencio la sigo hasta la puerta que da al tendedero y tarde me doy cuenta de que estamos yendo hacia la camioneta beige de mi padrino.

―Abuela, no…

―¡Shhh!

Sin más remedio acabo sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Suspiro derrotado, ¿y ahora qué voy a hacer? Si no veo a Sasuke no sabré dónde encontrarlo mañana, ¡arrrgh! ¡No puede ser! Y la abuela se niega a escuchar cualquier cosa que intento decirle. Perfecto, simplemente perfecto…

Después de veinte o treinta minutos de que la radio sea la única con el ánimo para romper el silencio llegamos al hospital.

―Esto es innecesario, abuela―digo otra vez, mientras atravesamos el parqueo hacia la entrada principal. Ella me ignora, y después de entrar la dejo que se ocupe del asunto mientras me voy a hundir en uno de los asientos cercanos. A mi alrededor hay sólo cuatro personas. A estas horas sólo se atienden emergencias, de todas maneras.

Le doy vueltas a mi celular entre mis manos. Si tan sólo tuviera su teléfono para preguntarle, ¡hasta su e-mail me bastaría! Qué idiota soy, ¿qué va a pensar? De seguro ya lo arruiné: primero anoche y luego esto. Soy un desastre…

―El doctor Tenma te verá ahora―me anuncia Tsunade, y yo me pongo de pie y la sigo sin quejarme. Principalmente porque es muy claro que no voy a conseguir nada con eso.

Juntos entramos a un consultorio muy limpio y sencillamente decorado en el que lo más llamativo son unas cuantas plantas. El doctor resulta ser muy carismático y atento, pero eso no basta para hacerme olvidar que me perdí una cita con el muchacho más atractivo que he visto en la vida. Tsunade le explica (de manera más bien exagerada) sus preocupaciones y Tenma me hace unas cuantas preguntas. Al final me hace un chequeo general y toma una muestra de sangre. Luego nos pide que esperemos mientras lleva la muestra al laboratorio y me deja a solas con la abuela.

Quisiera decirle un par de cosas, pero sé que eso sólo iniciaría una discusión. Además ella no tiene la culpa ni sabe de lo que me está privando. De una u otra forma me merezco esto por no haber tenido el _maní_ para pedirle a Sasuke su número de celular. Suspiro derrotado…

―Lo siento, abuela.

―¿Por qué?

―Por comportarme como un niño.

Ella sonríe con autosuficiencia.

―Bueno, ya crecerás. Esperemos…

Yo le saco la lengua de manera juguetona. Ella parece acordarse de algo de repente y se saca el teléfono de la bolsa. Llama al padrino, al parecer, por la forma en que habla. Yo me concentro en las plantas que hay en la habitación. Están muy bien cuidadas…

El doctor regresa. Tiene el ceño fruncido. Coloca un papel blanco sobre su escritorio y ojea mi expediente clínico con la misma expresión insatisfecha.

―Naruto―me llama―, ¿tienes alguna herida de la que no me hablaste?

―Eh, no, doctor.

―¿Qué pasa, doctor Tenma? ―interrumpe la abuela, dejando de lado el teléfono y acercándose al escritorio.

―Naruto no tiene antecedentes de anemia―explica él―. De hecho su expediente es más que envidiable, pero el examen de su sangre mostró una concentración inusualmente baja de hemoglobina.

La abuela se lanza sobre el escritorio y agarra la hoja de papel; la examina a toda prisa y se vuelve hacia mí.

―¿Estás herido? ―exige saber, en un tono que casi me hace hundirme en el asiento.

―N-no, abuela…

―¿Has estado comiendo bien?

―Igual que siempre―me encojo de hombros, aún intimidado.

―No es muy serio―explica el doctor―. Si no empeora no requerirá medicación y estamos lejos de un panorama tan grave como para realizar transfusión. Por el momento recomendaré―y anota rápidamente en un papel―una dieta rica en hierro y vitamina C―. Le entrega el papel a la abuela. Ella lo lee con la vista y asiente.

―Vámonos, Naru―me dice.

Yo me pongo de pie y la acompaño nuevamente a la camioneta. ¿Anemia? ¿Qué significa? ¿Es eso lo que me tiene enfermo? ¡Pero si en este momento me siento muy bien!

El viaje de regreso se me hace corto. Llegamos a casa y me como tres platos con gran apetito a pesar de que Jiraiya arruinó la cena. La abuela parece muy satisfecha.

Mientras me lavo los dientes me miro en el espejo con sorpresa, ¿es imaginación mía o también mi aspecto es bueno? Al final me voy a acostar, pero no tengo absolutamente nada de sueño; aunque esto no es de extrañar, ya que dormí todo el día. Todo parece haber mejorado. Lástima lo de mi cita con Sasuke… me saco el celular del bolsillo y le doy vueltas entre mis manos, pensativo. Ilumino la pantalla para ver la hora y me sorprende descubrir que tengo dos mensajes. No me di cuenta cuándo entraron. Uno es de Kiba, dice "_no vas a bnir sta noche?_". "_No. Me quedo con el padrino_" le respondo; y abro el otro mensaje, que es de un número desconocido. "_¿Estás bien? ¿Todavía voy a verte mañana? Atte: Sasuke_". Mi corazón da una voltereta en mi pecho. Rápidamente me siento y respondo: "_Estoy bien! La abuela insistió en llevarme a ver un doctor, pero no tenía nada grave, ¿en dónde te veo mañana?_". Espero la respuesta con impaciencia, hasta que el aparato vibra entre mis dedos y aparece por fin: "_En el parqueo detrás de Derecho. A las 8:00 pm_". "_Ahí estaré :)_" tecleo de vuelta, y me dejo caer en la cama como una adolescente enamorada.

¡Voy a salir con Sasuke! No tengo idea de cómo consiguió mi número, pero no me interesa en este momento. Tal vez mañana le pregunte…

**-»x«–»X«–»x«-**

(*): Honda, resortera, tirachinas.


	7. -7-

**-»x«–»Naruto«–»x«-**

¡Qué agradable poder levantarse tarde, cuando la mente está perfectamente descansada! Y desayunar algo delicioso preparado por la abuela Tsunade en lugar de algún trozo de pan a la carrera porque ya casi pasa el autobús. Esto es lo que estaba necesitando. Todo rastro de enfermedad ha desaparecido de mi cara, el temblor de mis manos se fue y ya no me siento débil en lo absoluto. La abuela no parece del todo convencida pese a que me he pasado la mañana ayudándole en cuanto puedo para demostrarle mi renovada fuerza, y me prepara hígado y legumbres verdes para el almuerzo. No soy el fan número uno del color verde, pero tampoco me conocen por ser quisquilloso y arraso fácilmente con el contenido de mi plato.

Mientras atiendo a mis _deberes de ahijado_ estoy tarareando una alegre melodía y pensando qué vestiré para mi cita de esta noche. Las personas vienen, compran y se van. Todo hoy me parece bello y perfecto. Las horas se van volando (no es verdad, después de las 5:00 pm estuve vigilando el reloj de manera casi compulsiva) hasta el cierre del local, y entonces me apresuro a revolcar cajones de ropa y desorganizar pantalones hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando: un jeans azul que me queda como si lo hubieran diseñado basándose en mis medidas y una camiseta negra con algo similar a una salpicadura de pintura en azul eléctrico que no uso a menudo, pero me han elogiado mucho cada vez que lo he hecho. Esta mañana tomé la previsión de lavarme el cabello, así que aprovechando que Tsunade está distraída, me apodero de su secadora de pelo (que no se entere, por favor, si no nunca me dejará olvidarlo); con un poco de agua, gel, tiempo, paciencia y por supuesto mi belleza natural, puedo hacer que mi pelo quede _genial_.

Antes de salir ("¡no estoy corriendo, abuela!") me calzo las Converse y me ensarto en mi chamarra negra y naranja. Me siento demasiado ansioso para quedarme a esperar el autobús, y como un kilómetro no es nada para mis renovadas energías, bajo a paso rápido hasta la universidad en escasos diez minutos.

Son las 7:49 pm cuando llego al parqueo detrás de la Facultad de Derecho. Ni siquiera estoy jadeando, cuando mucho tengo la respiración un tanto agitada. Sasuke no está a la vista, por supuesto: aún es temprano. Supongo que quizá me precipité, pero siento tantas ganas de verlo…

**-»x«–»Sasuke«–»x«-**

No me impido sonreír cuando mis pulmones se llenan de la esencia de Naruto. Mis ojos rápidamente buscan su dirección y un instante después ahí está: lejos todavía, pero a segundos de mí. Llega casi corriendo, y la sonrisa en mis labios es triunfal. Está un poco agitado y de su garganta sale el más tenue de los jadeos. Uno del cual él no se deleita con esta claridad.

Como tiene toda mi atención, lo que siente se refleja hacia mi mente. Me está buscando. Quisiera saltar y caer a su lado de manera más bien despampanante (tal es la magnitud de mi alegría en esta tarde), pero tanto él no estás listo para revelarle mi _secreto_ como no estoy yo cansado de observarlo desde la distancia.

Es mucho más agradable así, desde este árbol, que aleteando fuera de su ventana, de todas formas.

Se lo ve muy recuperado. Su capacidad regenerativa verdaderamente no es de este mundo. Y resulta tan tentador, tan increíblemente difícil controlar la imagen de su gimiente figura aferrándose a mi espalda en el callejón donde ya se me ha hecho costumbre _invitarlo a cenar_…

Por hoy le devolveré el favor.

No soy el primero ni seré el último vampiro que se obsesiona con un ser humano. He visto de todo a lo largo de los años. Ni siquiera puedo decir que esta sea la primera vez que deseo ser el único en beber de cierto individuo en particular, pero sí es mi primera vez en otro sentido. O tal vez no; tal vez me lo imagino todo porque hace mucho que mi corazón no palpita y que las mariposas no aletean en mi presencia (cuánto menos en algún lugar indefinible de mi vientre).

Naruto finalmente parece decidir que no estoy y va a sentarse bajo un árbol cercano. Mira al cielo y suspira. Es tan increíblemente hermoso. Seguramente el color de su piel me causa tanta envidia porque el sol ya nunca toca la mía; o sus ojos me parecen lo más bello porque son la imagen que me transmite de manera más fiel el lejano cielo en siglos; y su cabello, suave y radiante… al mecerse con el sol me trae la imagen ya olvidada de un campo en un país que no existe más, en un tiempo donde fui pastor, niño y _humano_.

¿Qué haré con él? ¿Voy a decirle? ¿Decirle cómo, decirle cuándo? Tal vez es mejor que no sepa.

_Sí_, resuena una vocecita sarcástica en mi cabeza. _Tal vez puedes fingir que te gustan las manzanas y la lasagna y que estás vivo y que…_

Yo no quiero matarlo… ¿y darle vida eterna? Já. No-muerte eterna. Gran favor le haría privándolo de todo lo que es valioso y efímero. Yo hubiera elegido la muerte, si me hubieran dado la opción. Pero soy egoísta, y la sangre que corre por sus venas es mi canción de sirena personal… me llama, me invita, me seduce.

Te deseo, Naruto, en tu condición de humano. Mi garganta ruega por el metálico elixir de tus venas, pero mi mente pide tu contacto.

Nunca antes sentí esto por un hombre, Naruto.

Si supieras las maquinaciones que he pateado a un rincón obscuro de mi cerebro. He planificado tu secuestro en una docena de formas diferentes, ¡y cómo he soñado el festín de tu compañía! Oculto, esclavo, pero mío. ¿Podrías cambiar la luz solar por mis noches de silencio? Pero temo –¡me aterra!– la posibilidad de un accidente. ¿Qué sería de mí si te arrancara la vida del pecho en un arrebato de sed?

Te noto impaciente, dubitativo. ¿Acaso puedes creer que no quiero verte? Te he estado viendo desde esa primera clase afortunada cuando apareciste en mi vida. Seguramente me habría extinguido como los vestigios de una fogata si tan sólo hubiera sido un mes después. No me consideraría a mí mismo justo al actuar; y con esto quiero decir que tomar las vidas de una veintena o un millar no hace temblar un dedo de mi mano. No. Había dejado de alimentarme, pero no por buenos sentimientos o humanitarios impulsos sino por el hastío de repetir la decepción de despertar una vez más al ponerse el sol. Seiscientos años es para ti sólo un número, seguramente.

En silencio me dejo caer del árbol y camino hacia Naruto desde un ángulo del que sé que no puede verme. No hablo hasta estar a escasos dos metros suyos.

―Llegaste temprano.

El pobre da un respingo y se voltea bruscamente.

―¡Sasuke! ―exclama. Sus grandes ojos azules se ven mucho más brillantes y siento una leve punzada de remordimiento por mis excesos con él, por la vida que le estoy robando y que eventualmente le quitaré.

―Hn.

―Estaba pensando…―comienza, pero lo interrumpo:

―Ven, vámonos.

―¿Eh? ¿Adónde?

Le compongo mi sonrisa de seducción, ésa que no me ha fallado en algo más de doscientos años. El efecto es inmediato: sus ojos se llenan de silente admiración y echa a andar detrás de mí.

Lo guío hasta donde tengo aparcado mi automóvil negro. Él quizá le dedica una mirada de sorpresa, pero afortunadamente parece más ocupado en observar mi espalda y… ¿mi trasero? Ahora no, Naruto, pero luego. Pronto. Le abro y sostengo la puerta del copiloto y él sube encantado, una gran sonrisa estampada en su cara. Todo él parece tan vivaz. La vida palpita sobre su piel como si no le cupiera en el cuerpo y mi mente reproduce como sin querer algunas imágenes que he vivido y otras que me he imaginado (¡me habré hipnotizado a mí mismo!), pero no… no debo desviarme de mis propósitos. Cita con Naruto ahora; no tengo que tomar decisiones todavía.

Ya estoy tras el volante y el motor emite un tenue gruñido al arrancar. Naruto mira primero por la ventana con emoción infantil, luego sus ojos azules escrudiñan los alrededores como una mariposa buscando flor y finalmente se posan en el llavero que cuelga del espejo retrovisor por largos segundos. De sus labios sale por fin la pregunta que vibraba tan intensamente en el interior de su cabeza.

―¿Por qué un cuervo?

―Es un halcón―le explico, y siento su mente protestar.

―Es negro.

Por toda respuesta le compongo una sonrisa que espero sea enigmática. Una miríada de preguntas cruza sus ojos, veloces como el paisaje al otro lado de la ventana.

―Voy a llevarte a cenar―le digo, más bien por decir algo.

―¿No deberías ver la calle al conducir? ―protesta él, aparentemente dando poca importancia a la revelación.

Quiero decirle que la calle es gris, insípida, y que me interesa mucho más él; pero me callo. En cambio piso el acelerador y, aún con la mirada fija en su –ahora horrorizado– perfil, rebaso los vehículos de enfrente entre el zumbido de la velocidad y el coro de bocinas indignadas que rápidamente se quedan atrás.

―¡Sasuke! ―chilla, volviéndose hacia mí. Se me hace difícil mantener el gesto impávido. Más por compasión que porque esté satisfecho del show disminuyo nuevamente la cuenta del acelerómetro. Él se desmadeja en el asiento, respirando con dificultad.

―Ya no tengo hambre―anuncia.

―¿Y antes sí? ―mi duda es genuina. Si así fuera debería haberme dado cuenta.

―Está el hambre y están las ganas de comer.

Sonrío internamente. Ajá.

―¿Y qué quieres hacer entonces?

No, no, Naruto. Me pones en una situación difícil si me miras los labios así. Refreno la necesidad de lamer los míos mientras me concentro en no desfigurar el volante con mi agarre.

―¿Un paseo? ―sugiero. Alguien tiene que devolver el río a buen cauce.

―¿Eh? ¿Adónde?

―Hay un bosquecito adorable detrás de mi casa―digo, pero es a propósito. Me encanta esa expresión traviesa en su rostro.

―Creí que no me llevarías a tu casa tan pronto.

Sonrío.

―Quería asegurarme de que estabas escuchando…

Él ríe entre dientes, como disfrutando una broma privada. De sus emociones puedo sacar que está recordando el beso del lunes en la noche.

―Hey, Sasuke―parece ocurrírsele algo―, ¿no estamos saliendo de la ciudad? ¿Qué es esto, un secuestro?

Lo dice en plan de broma, claro está; pero por un momento mis facciones estuvieron a punto de traicionarme.

―Esta es una ciudad aburrida―hago un floreo desdeñoso con la zurda.

―¿Y entonces a dónde me llevas?

―A un lugar que nunca antes viste.

La mayoría de lo que resta de viaje transcurre en el cómodo silencio de la compañía deseada. Finalmente conduzco por un desvío sin pavimento a la izquierda del camino. La senda conduce a una pequeña zona verde: mitad bosquecito, mitad parque. No es muy frecuentada. A veces vengo aquí a leer o sólo a pasar el rato.

Naruto baja del auto y mira a su alrededor con curiosidad.

―Es un bonito lugar―comenta―, pero me gustaría más de día.

―Suelo estar ocupado de día―le miento―. Es muy difícil que podamos llegar a vernos antes del crepúsculo.

Un ligero matiz de desilusión tiñe las paredes de su mente y se refleja a través de sus ojos.

―Ven―me apresuro a decir, y le tomo la mano. Su calidez se siente tan agradable contra mi piel… Vagamente me pregunto qué pensará él de mi temperatura. Sus emociones no me revelan nada por el momento. Hubo preocupación al principio (la primera vez), pero se desvaneció rápidamente. De pronto se me ocurre engañarlo: hacer que diga algo sobre mi piel helada, pero temo frustrarme y acabar recurriendo a la hipnosis. Es difícil evitar caer en hábitos tan arraigados. Hábitos centenarios.

Sus dedos se cierran firmemente entre los míos. Caminamos lentamente y en silencio. Se oyen algunas cigarras. Estoy tan sumido en la sensación de compañía, barajando la posibilidad de dejarle entrever alguna pieza de información que le permita empezar a sacar conclusiones por su cuenta, que no me concentro en sus emociones y me quedo de piedra cuando se detiene.

―Está obscuro―me advierte. Yo parpadeo un par de veces sin comprender, luego recuerdo. Claro, torpe de mí. Sus ojos no pueden distinguir seguramente nada bajo la sombra de estos árboles y con un cielo sin luna es natural que su visión le resulte casi inútil.

―¿Tienes miedo?

―No.

Es verdad, naturalmente. Él no tendrá miedo mientras esté bajo el efecto de mi orden, pero siempre es gratificante descubrir que mis mandatos quedan bien plasmados. Se romperá eventualmente, como suele suceder. Creo que la cantidad de contacto que yo tenga con la persona es un factor decisivo en la duración del efecto.

Su mano se alza con algo de indecisión y encuentra lugar en mi pecho. Me busca con la mirada. Al conectar con los suyos mis ojos puedo ver sus emociones con tanta claridad que poco faltaría para definir el acto como una lectura de mente propiamente dicha. Sus deseos coinciden con los míos, y cierro las distancia entre nuestros cuerpos. Él se estremece.

―¿Tienes frío? ―susurro.

―No…

―Es por mi piel, ¿verdad? ―pregunto mientras trazo la longitud se su yugular distraídamente con el índice.

―¿Por qué estás siempre así, tan frío?

―Así soy.

Él se queda en silencio un rato. Su pecho sube y baja contra el mío; su corazón late. La sensación es tan agradable…

―¿Por qué vinimos aquí? ¿Por qué no al cine, o a un parque de diversiones?

―¿Hubieras preferido eso? ―su cabello es tan suave y tibio.

Se lo piensa un poco, pero al cabo contesta.

―Es más íntimo así.

La calma nocturna vuelve a establecerse entre nosotros.

―Naruto.

―¿Hmm?

―¿Yo te gusto?

―Sí―su cuerpo se tensó de más por un momento, pero su voz no tembló. Casi me siento ronronear de deleite.

La temperatura nocturna debe estar cayendo. Hago la nota mental de obsequiarle alguna prenda más abrigadora que esa chamarra…

―¿Sasuke…?

―Hn…

―¿Y yo a ti?

―Sí―lo estrecho más entre mis brazos―. Sí.

Su rostro busca el mío y compartimos un lento beso. Suavemente. El momento no demanda nada errático o desenfrenado. Me separo de él con ternura. Es mejor que siga creyendo que la reserva es un asunto de personalidad.

―Quiero llevarte a comer―vuelvo a decir.

―Está bien―y sonríe.

Reemprendemos la marcha hasta el vehículo. Fue una parada corta, pero extremadamente satisfactoria. Naruto se siente muy feliz. Yo dichoso.

Los kilómetros nos acercan otra vez a las luces y ruidos de una urbe. Evitando los tumultos del centro lo conduzco a un restaurante discreto y elegante. Esta vez sí que parece perdido en admiración (no hacia mí, por suerte, sino al buen gusto y refinamiento del edificio). Se mira el atuendo con algo de duda, pero yo comento sobre nada en particular con la sola intención de que me mire a mí y pronto se tranquiliza. La mesa estaba reservada: privada, para dos. Yo ordeno por él, le digo que me lo permita, pero sé que está aliviado y cede con cordialidad. Puede que este no sea su ambiente, pero ciertamente se desenvuelve bien.

**-»x«–»Naruto«–»x«-**

Me extraña que Sasuke no ordene nada más que vino, pero parece tan tranquilo (hasta da algo de miedo lo feliz que parece de verme comer) que mejor no comento nada. Todo está delicioso. El nombre del plato no me suena familiar (_suena_, porque ni siquiera hubiera sabido cómo leerlo de no ser por la intromisión tan oportuna de Sasuke). Después de la comida pido postre y él sonríe. ¿Cómo no voy a abusar de su hospitalidad si él parece tan complacido con todo? Nunca se ha sabido que un pariente mío rechace comida gratis, de todas formas.

Después de la cena nos resguardamos otra vez en su bellísimo automóvil negro, ¡si hasta quisiera sacarme una foto para presumírselo a Kiba! El viaje de regreso es bastante largo. Nuevamente me pregunto dónde vive él, ¿puede ser que en esta ciudad? ¿Cerca del parquecito? Ser así de curioso es de mal gusto, seguramente. No voy a volver a preguntar. Mis ojos buscan los suyos negros, él me sonríe. Luego observo el pajarito que cuelga del retrovisor. Nuevamente el paisaje tras la ventana. ¡Quisiera repartirme para grabar en mi memoria todo a la vez!

―¿Te llevo a tu departamento? ―me pregunta.

Me lo pienso un poco. Mañana entro tarde, pero debería ir a ver a Kiba. Ya lo dejé solo una noche.

―Sí, creo que es lo mejor.

Sasuke me conduce por las calles que ya me son familiares y de pronto un pensamiento me asalta, ¿cómo rayos sabe dónde vivo? Inmediatamente se lo pregunto. Él vuelve a componer esa sonrisa de 'yo sé algo que tú no' y dice:

―Hay algo que deberías saber sobre mí antes de que te invite a otra cita, Naruto.

―¿Qué cosa? ―no estoy asustado, pero siento que algo anda mal y que debería estarlo.

El automóvil negro hace la curva frente a la parada de bus donde me bajo siempre, y se detiene trescientos metros después. Sasuke no me ha quitado los ojos de encima. No puedo leer la expresión de su rostro, pero seguramente está pensando qué palabras utilizar.

―¿Recuerdas que averigüé tu número de celular? No te fíes demasiado, soy una especie de acosador.

Parpadeo varias veces sorprendido, sin encontrar qué decir. ¿Debería cuidarme de él? Eso de los acosadores suena mal desde cualquier enfoque, por positivo que sea. Creo que la idea de ser acosado me debería resultar repugnante, pero tratándose de Sasuke hasta me causa algo de morbosa curiosidad. Al final sólo me encojo de hombros. La expresión de su cara permanece insondable.

Sasuke abre la puerta de su lado y baja; yo lo imito y vamos juntos hasta las escaleras.

―¿Quieres pasar? ―lo invito―De seguro que Kiba está ahí, pero no importa demasiado.

―En otro momento―dice. Me sorprende que sus ojos casi brillan, como si estuviera conteniendo la risa.

―¿Vas a darme un beso de despedida?

Sasuke se inclina despacio hacia mí, con su elegancia de cisne, y deposita un beso casto en mi boca.

―Me lo regaló Itachi, mi hermano―dice. No tengo idea de qué significa.

―¿Qué cosa? ―frunzo el ceño.

―El cuervo que está colgando del retrovisor. Siempre digo que es un halcón, pero tú tenías razón, por supuesto.

―¿Tienes un hermano? ¿Y cómo es?

La puerta del departamento se abre en ese momento. Kiba aparece. Observa primero el automóvil, luego a mí, y por último a Sasuke.

―¿Quién te crees que eres? ―le espeta a este último, entrecerrando los ojos.

―¡Kiba! ―advierto apenado, sin darle oportunidad a ninguno de los dos de decir nada. Sasuke alza la barbilla como con orgullo, de pronto parece mucho más alto, y la expresión de sus ojos se vuelve dura, como despiadada (aunque eso sea sólo una noción infantil sin sentido).

―Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke―dice en un falso tono de cortesía demasiado cortante y tan bajo que me pregunto cómo lo pude escuchar con tanta claridad. Kiba parece furioso, por lo que seguramente también lo oyó.

―¿Y qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí, eh?

―Naruto y yo tuvimos una hermosa cita; lo estaba trayendo de vuelta. No tomaré ni un minuto más de su tiempo.

Yo lucho por encontrar algo qué decir, ¿qué se supone que está pasando? ¿Por qué se están tratando como enemigos mortales estos dos? ¿Acaso se conocen? Sin darme oportunidad de responder siquiera a una de estas, Sasuke se inclina hacia mí y me susurra al oído un cálido "Nos estaremos viendo…" Se voltea con suma elegancia, caminando con un aire que no puede clasificarse de otra forma que altanero, y vuelve a subir a su auto. Pronto se ha puesto en marcha y desaparece de mi campo de visión.

―¡Y hasta que por fin llegas! ―me reprocha Kiba, sacándome de mi aparente congelación.

―¿Eh?

―¿Has visto la hora?

Lo hago por primera vez desde que estaba en el parqueo esperando a Sasuke. Son la 1:43 am.

―No me di cuenta que era tan tarde―me explico mientras subo las escaleras.

Kiba se hace a un lado y me deja pasar.

―¿Cómo seguiste de salud? ―pregunta receloso.

―Muy bien, de veras. No sé por qué todo el mundo decide hacer de pronto una tormenta en un vaso de agua por tan poca cosa…

Kiba no me responde, pero echa los tres cierres de la puerta y luego va a revisar las ventanas.

―¿Qué rayos te pasa? ―exijo saber, recordando repentinamente sus modales con Sasuke.

―¿Hace cuánto conoces a ese fulano?

―¿Qué sé yo? Una semana o dos.

―¿Y ya estás saliendo con él? Viejo, por Dios…―su tono es de indignación, o tal vez un poco de incredulidad.

―¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer?

―¿Que qué me importa? ¡Eres mi hermano, viejo!

Qué fastidio, ¿acaso no pueden dejarme ser en paz?

―Tú te has tirado a media docena de tipas que recién conociste.

Y mi respuesta tiene el efecto deseado. Kiba se sonroja un poco y calla.

―Tu llave―me dice de pronto, extendiendo una mano hacia mí.

―¿Qué?

―¡Que me des tu llave, maldita sea!

―¿Me estás echando? ¡Yo vivo aquí!

―¡No te estoy echando, idiota! ¡Sólo dame la puta llave!

Furioso y confundido, pero muy orgulloso para preguntar, me saco la llave del bolsillo y se la aviento sin consideración.

―¡Ahí tienes!

Él no me responde. Yo rápidamente voy a hacer los preparativos necesarios y luego me tumbo en la cama, dándole la espalda y dispuesto a dormir de una buena vez.

–**»X«–**

_**A/N: **__no era mi intención tardarme dos semanas, pero no sabía cómo escribir a Sasuke. Suena medio cursi y de todo, pero tomen en cuenta que se supone que él vivió en otra época.  
Por otro lado tengo que advertir que no sé si logre actualizar el próximo finde. La U me está asfixiando entre tanto examen y quiz. Habrá actualización, pero puede que –como esta–se tarde un poco más en aparecer. Saludos y gracias por leerme._


End file.
